When Past Comes To Present
by MisutoChan22
Summary: What happens when Allen suddenly disappears and his past self comes to his place? Who will be the one to take care of him and what will he do when he's feelings start to change towards him? Kanda x Allen (Tikky x Lavi)
1. The Arrival

_**Hello! So, this is my first story! I hope you like it! Though MisutoChan has two things to say:**_

_**1st: Please, forgive me for any mistakes, english is not my native language, yet I do my best not to make any mistakes.**_

_**2nd: I do not own D-Gray Man! :(**_

_**~So... I hope you enjoy my story! ~**_

**Chapter 1**

The days in the Black Order where peacefull. The akuma didn't apear so much, so the exorcsists didn't have much work. One morning Allen woke up like usually, went to the cafeteria and ate his breakfast like always and now was sitting in what everyone called living room. It was actually the room where everyone could sit and relax.

"I've never really been in here" said Allen.

"Well, it's true, we don't spend much time here." Lavi agreed.

"That's because we have missions to tend to. At least we had." said Lenalee.

"Have, you guys, seen Kanda? I can't find him anywhere." Marie said suddenly.

"Ow... umm... no, I don't think I have seen him for the past three days." said Lavi.

"He hasn't been to the cafeteria either. Maybe something happened to him?" said Lenalee worried.

"Don't worry, Lenalle. He may be in some kind of mission or something..." said Allen.

"You say that because you don't want him around, no?" said Lavi with a smirk.

"Why did you even think of that...?" said Allen evily.

"Hello, everyone. How are you doing?" said Krory and sat down.

"Ah! Kuro-chan, have you seen Kanda?" Lavi asked him.

"Kanda? Who's that?" Krory asked confused.

"The soba guy with the long dark hair and idiotic face." Allen told him.

"You are the one with the idiotic face, baka Moyashi." Kanda said from behind him.

"Ahh! Why the hell everyone appears like that today!?" Allen yelled furious. The rest laughed... except from Kanda, of course.

"Kanda, I need to talk to you. Can you come with me for a minute?" Marie told him. He nodded and walked behind Marie.

"Don't do anything naughty while you are together!" Lavi told them.

"SHUT UP, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled him. Lavi just laughed. Allen too...

"I can't stand you two, I'm going to read a book." Lenalee said in the end.

"I think I'll do the same." said also Krory. Lavi and Allen watched them leaving.

"Ahh, man... what do we do now? ... Allen? - WOA~! ALLEN?!" Lavi yelled. Allen could bearily hear him.

"What did you say, Lavi? I can't hear you..." he told him.

"ALLEN! YOU ARE DESSAPEARING!" Lavi yelled. They were alone at the time, so no one could help.

"WHAAAT?! WHY?" Allen said paniced.

"How should I know?" Lavi said.

"You are the future Bookman! Shouldn't you know that?!" Allen told him.

"I've never seen something like this and I bet old man hasn't either!" Lavi answered him.

"Whatever! Just do something! LAVIII!" Allen screamed and he became totally white. Lavi had freaked out. When the light stoped in Allen's sit was a little boy who looked a lot like him.

"What the- WHERE'S ALLEN?!" Lavi said paniced.

"I'm right here." said the little boy.

"What? ALLEN, YOU SRUNK?!" Lavi yelled.

"No, I was with Mana until a light surrounded me and I came here. Who are you, mister?" he asked shyly. His voice could easily be Allen's in a younger age. And his look...

"No way... don't tell me that Allen from the past has replaced Allen from now..." he said ignoring the little one's question.

"Mister, are you ok? You look pale..." said little Allen.

"Are you really Allen? Allen Walker?!" he asked.

"Uhn... Walker is not my real surname, it's Mana's, but I use it, too, since he's raising me." he said.

"Ok, who could know about Allen's past... hmm... Ah! LENALEE!" screamed Lavi, that made little Allen jump, and took him with him running.

"Lavi? What's wrong- wahh! What happened to Allen? Why is he srunk and why is his hair brown?!" she yelled confused and paniced with the situation.

"That's what I'm trying to figure! He says he were with Mana, who is this Mana?!" asked Lavi. Allen looked at both of them and realised that he was between two idiots. They had been paniced for no reason... that's what he thought.

"Mana is my foster father." said little Allen.

"Ah! I remember him telling his story to Jean. I guess the time he came from is before the accident." Lenalee said.

"I see, but still, why did he came here?" Lavi asked more relaxed now.

"I don't know, maybe it's the innocence's fault?" she said. Little Allen was even more confused.

"May I know what exactly happened?" he asked in the end. Lavi and Lenalee looked at him and understood he was the most cofused of all.

"Well, you see, you came from the past to the future. We were your future self's friends. I'm Lenalee and this one over here is Lavi." she said sweetly.

"Lenalee and... Lavi..." he said trying to remember the names. He was really cute when he thought.

"OK! Since the little Allen can't stay alone, I will be in charge for him!" Lavi said happily.

"Who would trust a kid to you!? I will take care of him!" Lenalee said imidiatelly.

"No! I will! The kid must learn how to cook well!" said Jerry, who had appeared out of no where. Soon, people had circled around little Allen and argued about who would take care of him...

**Reaver's P.O.V.**

I saw people suround the boy. I had heared the story, but who would be suitable to take care of him. Definitelly not one of them. I should be carefull of Jerry and Lavi around him. Also, I have to make sure Komui doesn't make any new Komurin about this. Who would be... Who could take care of him? Hmm... Ah! That's it! It'll probably be hard to persuade him, but if he agrees then it'll be great.

"So, what did you want?" Kanda said annoyed that Reaver had bothered him.

"We have a problem. Allen suddenly disappeared and in his place came little Allen from the past. Until we find a way to bring the older Allen back and send the little one in the past, someone must take care of the little one. But as you can see, no one in the Order is good enough to take care of a little kid and Lenalee has to go in a mission. So, I was thinking -"

"No." Kanda cut him off.

"Kanda, you are my only hope! The kid is gonna die with the others!" I said desperatelly.

"Better for me. I hate that Moyashi." he said.

"Please, Kanda. This is a mission for the Order. It's your duty to coplete it. No objections! You will be the one who will take care of little Allen until the old one returns and that's it! No complains, sir! Now, go find the boy. Don't let him alone for any reason!" I told him determind. Kanda wanted to slice him.

"Do you even want me to sleep with him?" he asked sarcasticly.

"I don't care about that. You can do whatever you want at night. But at the day, you must always be with him, got it?" I told him. Kanda "hn"ed and left. I sighed. I hope he doesn't kill him.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Why me?! Why do I have to take care of the stupid Moyashi!? He's gonna pay for that! As I entered the living room I saw people in a circle and a little body inside. That must be him.

"Oi... stay back. I'm the one who will take care of him." I told them. This is a mission. This is a MISSION. THIS IS A MISSION! ...Everyone looked at me.

"What?" was Lavi's response.

"I got orders to be the one to take care of him. Don't worry, I'll pass him to you with the first chance I get. Now give him here." I said.

"Hahaha! I'd like to see how you'll take care of him!" he said laughing.

"SHUT UP, BAKA USAGI!" I told him angrylly. I saw a little kid sivering at my sight. Wait a minute... Is that Moyashi?! He has brown hair and where's the curse mark. Is that really him?!

"It's before the akuma accident he had." Lenalee told me as if she knew what I was thinking. I nodded at motioned the kid to follow me.

"Don't worry, little Allen. Kanda may not look like it, but he's very kind." Marie told Allen.

"Shut up, Marie!" I told him. Allen laughed and run behind me. He had to hold into my cape to keep up with my feet. Even though I was just walking, Allen was running.

"Are... you... late for... some... something?" Allen asked me panting.

"No." I just said.

"Then why-whhy do you... run?" Allen asked again. I looked down and saw the little one panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Tsk..." was all I did and walked as slow as I could. Allen could keep up with me that way.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked. Looks like even as a kid he never shuts up...

"To the training room. I need some action in my life." I said.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

Did he just said he wanted some action? Then it shouldn't be a problem for him if I did something fun... he may even want to join me... As we reached the training room I sat down and looked at Kanda, who was practicing with his sword. I'll never become his enemy. As he was practicing I slowly stood up and got out of the room.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

While I was practicing I heard a thump. As if it was a door. I looked behind, but everything seemed fine. Wait a minute...

"MOYASHIII~!" I screamed as I got out. What the hell was he up to?! He could get lost in here! I started looking everywhere. As I was passing through a hall I sliped down.

"What the-" as I looked up, I saw the little brat hanging on the light.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU CLIMB UP THERE!?" I yelled.

"I don't know! I'm scared!" he said. He was pitiful...

"Just hang on." I told him, but before I could do anything an originally light body that had turned to heavy got on top of me.

"Thanks, Kanda. Thanks to you I didn't get hurt." he said smiling. SMILING?! THAT BRAT HAD TRICKED ME!

"You little..." I said and grabed him from his jacket. I walked back again to the training room with him being in the air. When we got into the room I locked the door.

"Don't you dare to do that again!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to make you angry." the brat told me. I sighed.

"Listen, just stay here and don't do anything, ok?" I told him.

"**(1) **No. It's boring." he said. That... little...!

"JUST STAY HERE AND DON'T MOVE TILL I FINISH!" I screamed. That moyashi was worse than his real self.

After an hour I finished. Amazingly enough the brat had kept quite the whole time.

"Ok, Mini Moyashi, it's over. What do you- ...Moyashi?" he was nowhere around... Nowhere... I'll slice him.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

"Woah! Little Allen! Are you sure this is ok?" I asked the him while I saw him painting on the wall at Kanda's room.

"Yeah! That monster made me stay still for half an hour! Who knows how much more I would have to sit over there without doing anything but look at him swaying his sword?!" he said angrily.

"Half an hour... this much!" I heard a voice saying. Yikes...

"Yu-Yuu-chan...?" I muttered. Once I turned I saw a demon instead of him.

"Get the hell out, Baka Usagi..." he said in a low tone. I imidiatelly did as he said. Once the door was closed the only thing I could hear was Yuu-chan's screams.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

I had to admit, I was never so scared in my life before. That guy had a really low temper!

"Bu-but...! You just kept swaying your sword and forgot about me! The only thing I wanted to do was play!" I cried.

"That's not a reason to write on my room's walls!" he yelled. Ok, maybe he was write on that.

"But-but... I wanted you to notice me!" I said loudly. That seemed to make him relax a bit.

"You could have just asked!" he said more calmed now...

"Then... can I ask now?" I said with puppy eyes. It always worked.

"No. You are grounded." he said.

"EHHHH? FOR REAL?!" I almost screamed. He smirked.

"That's what you get from disobeying me." he said and left, locking the door from the outside. That guy was hot... and stupid too. The door is not the only entrance to a room. There are windows, too.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Kanda sat in the caffeteria, enjoing his soba, when a particular annoying redhead appeared.

"Yuu-chan, where's Allen-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Don't change the subject!". Kanda sighed.

"He's grounded." he finally said.

"What?! Why?!" Lavi asked.

"Because he disobeyed me... and painted my walls!" Kanda said.

"Come on now, Yuu-chan... He's just a kid." Lavi told him.

"An annoying kid! And who knows how much more I'll need to take care of him!" Kanda said almost desperate.

"It'll be fine, Kanda." Lenalee said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Che... whatever... Just leave me alone for now." he told them and they left.

After he finished his meal he returned to his room. Of course little Allen had excaped from the window. Kanda's eye twiched.

"I will slice him..." he muttered and went out to search for his new source of problems.

**1. Please note that most of the times little Allen talks sarcastically or rude to Kanda. He also preteneds to be cute and innocent sometimes in order to get what he wants, though it doesn't really work on Kanda. **

_**So, this is it... my first story, the first chapter. I would appreciate your opinion and a review would be nice ^_^ Thank you for reading my story!**_


	2. The Pranks

_**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading my story, you make me really happy! =^_^= So, here's the second chapter of my story:**_

_**(Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, as I said before, english is not my native language so I do my best to write correctly)**_

_**(I do not own D-Gray Man :( )**_

**Chapter 2: The Pranks**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Why? Why me? Why the hell do I have to take care of a brat who doesn't sit in one place for one minute!? And where the hell has he gone now?! Damn it!

"Oh! Kanda! There you are! I need your help! I'm sorry, I know you said to leave you alone, but this is an emergency!" Lenalee said, as she ran behind me.

"I'm busy, find someone else!" I told her.

"I can't! It has to be you!" she insisted. I turned to look at her. She was looking at me with puppy eyes. I sighed.

"Ok, ok... but quick!" I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Kanda!" she said and she took my hand.

We were walking down the halls to the library. I had a terrible feeling about this... Once we got inside I could only see some mountains from books and papers.

"What are we doing here, again?" I asked.

"I need to find a very important book, but it's impossible with all these around. I know you are usually quick to find things, that's why I asked you." she said.

"Why didn't you ask the rabbit? He has a power that can find things in places like this in a second..." I told her.

"Lavi was nowhere to be found and I had to do it quick or else who knows what's going to happen to my precious book!" she said dramatically.

"Is it really such an important book?" I asked hesitantly. I mean, Lenalee is usually serious when it comes to things like this, but still... she's Lenalee... Komui's sister.

"Yes! A very important one! So, start looking for a white book. There is only one in here." she told me and she started searching. Well, at least she won't just sit around and watch me searching... though I still have a very bad feeling.

After half an hour of searching for this damned book, I finaly saw a white one. Feeling relieved that I found it I tried to grab it, though before I could even touch it, a huge mountain of book fell on it. My eye twiched. I put mugen out ready to slice all of these damned books!

"Kanda, no! All of these books are really important! Though my book is even more important so if it's in there and something happens to it I will defenitely kill you!" Lenalee told me when she saw me.

"Your book is down there..." I told her. With the speed of light she jumped into the mountain and went deep inside. Was she able to breath?

"I found it!" she said getting out. I helped her stand up and took a look of the book.

" 'The Adventures Of The Pink Unicorn'...". That. Was. HER PRECIOUS BOOK?!

"Ah! Don't look at it!" she yelled.

"Too late." I said.

"Oh... umm... ehehehe... Sorry, Kanda... This was my first book, my brother had bought it for me at my birthday, so it's really important to me..." she said. Well, I could understand at least this. "... And also, how could I sleep at night without making sure that the Pink Unicorn has reached home safe?!" she finished... Ok, I couldn't understand this one, but DAMN! I had to find the brat!

"If you call me again for something like that, I will make this book food for my illusions!" I told her and ran out, leaving her there stunned.

I was running around like an idiot, trying to find that stupid-mini-moyashi. But that brat was nowhere to be found!

"Tche... where the hell is he?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" I heard someone screaming. What was that? An akuma?! I ran towards the screams.

"Gyaah! No! Don't come closer!" the voice screamed. I could now recognise it. It was that woman's, Miranda's.

"What's wrong!?" I yelled getting into her room. But there was nothing over there. It was just her. In her bed. Screaming like an idiot. To a roach on the ground.

"Ah! Kanda-san, save me!" she said. I couldn't believe it.

"You fight akuma, but you can't kill a roach? ARE YOU THIS USELESS?!" I yelled. I killed the roach with my foot and got out. And I still hadn't found that brat!

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

"Allen-chan, that was really bad, you know... now Miranda is not just scared of the roaches, but of Yuu-chan, too!" I told him. The whole time he was pulling pranks to everyone. First he messed the library, then he hid Lenalee's favorite book over there, then he put at miranda's room a roach. What is he up to do next? He is worse than me!

"It's ok, Lavi! It's fun, isn't it?" he said smiling.

"You are a devil... you really are..." I told him. He laughed and started thinking for the next prank and who's going to be his victim.

"There you are, you brat!" I heard a very familiar voice yell. Oh, crap.

"Yikes..." I said.

"Nooo! I still had so many pranks in my mind!" little Allen said.

"You are so dead! I told you you were grounded! You stupid brat!" Yuu-chan told him.

"A door is not the only entrance to a room, you tall idiot!" little Allen told him back.

"That's not the case! Argh... And it also starts to get late. Tche! I lost my whole day thanks to you!" Yuu-chan said. Oh, crap... I should better get the hell out of here.

**Little Allen's P.O.V. **

We were walking to the caffeteria. Well... the tall idiot was walking, I was flying.

"Can you put me down now?!" I yelled.

"Shut up! You are gonna eat and sleep!" he told me.

"I'm not a baby!" I said.

"Ha... who told you that?!" he asked sarcastically, though I answered him seriously.

"Mana did! He said I was old enough to make some decisions of my own!" I said. He didn't say a word. So this was his style, huh? Not talking much, huh? Then, I would make him talk all day.

"Hey, tall idiot, tell me about my future self." I told him.

"Your future self is you. You will find out soon. Don't worry, you won't die, since he came here." he told me. Huh... smartass...

"I didn't mean that..." I said.

"It's not like I know anything else." he said.

"Really now?" I asked.

"I hate you. You hate me. And we love to be that way." he said. Hm... not much different from now.

"Looks like my future self is smart. Is he strong? Pretty?" I asked again. Now I was really curious.

"No, no and... no." he said.

"Hm... die." I muttered, but seems like he heard me, 'cause he dropped me down like a bag of potatos.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Kanda and little Allen walked inside the caffeteria. Everyone was eating dinner at that time.

"Woah... it really is pretty late." said little Allen.

"Hn..." was all Kanda said.

"Is that supposed to be a word, or something?" little Allen asked.

"Shut up. I'll slice you." Kanda said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, well, well... look who's here! What would little Allen like to eat?" Jerry said when they went to order.

"Mitarashi dango!" he said. Jerry gasped.

"Only that!?" he asked worried.

"Yeah... fifty of them." little Allen said.

"Oh, ok... Now that sounds better. What about you Kanda? The same as always?" Jerry asked. Kanda just nodded.

Once they got their food they went to a table to eat.

"Why don't we go were the others are?" little Allen asked.

"Because they are annoying. Just like you. Now eat your food." Kanda told him.

"Yes, Master..." Allen said sarcastically. Kanda just glared at him. That kid sure had a big mouth. Not exactly like his future self. Now that he thought about it again, Kanda may have missed the old Allen. The one who didn't pull pranks to everyone, who didn't annoyed him **so** much. While he was thinking all that he didn't realise that little Allen had left his side. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle of tabasco **(1)**, returned back and put the half bottle in Kanda's food without him realising. When Kanda ate some of his new little-Allen-style soba, he spitted it out and ran to find a glass of water.

"Ahahahahaha! Serves him right! Ahahahaha!" little Allen said and kept laughing as he saw Kanda running everywhere, to anyone, in order to find some water.

When they finally got to Kanda's room, after little Allen got a punch in the head, Kanda fell to his bed exausted.

"Jeeze... you are doing like an old man." little Allen said.

"Just die, once!" Kanda told him and threw him a pillow.

"Just that?" little Allen said doubtfull.

"Got any problem with that? I'm sure you are used to sleep on trees. So, just shut up and sleep!" Kanda said.

"Grr... you are gonna pay for that!" little Allen said and got to sleep... on the ground.

The next morning Kanda woke up feeling his face heavy and his head light. He was also cold. He looked down and he saw he only had his pants on.

"Did I take them off on my sleep?" he muttered and got up. He had completelly forgot about little Allen... who wasn't there. So, he went to his wordroabe to find something to wear, but there was nothing in there.

"What's going on? Did I put them to the laundry?" he muttered again and went to the bathroom to search for his clothes.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

I was officially little Allen's best friend. That's what he said at least. Now we were sitting in my bed, me looking at him while he played with my hammer.

"You know... it seems like you have done something again." I said.

"I did." he answered. Probably to him...

"You know... he's going to kill you if it's something too much." I told him again.

"I know." he answered. That's good I guess. Wait... no. It's not good. If he did something too much to Kanda then we are all screwed. Suddenly a loud scream was heard throughout the whole Order. Little Allen loughed.

"What the hell was that?! Wait... Was it Kanda?!" I said, mostly to myself.

"Yup, that was him!" little Allen said happily. I turned around and I saw a HUGE smile on his face.

"Allen-chan, what did you do!?" I said and I run out of my room to Kanda's.

Once I got there, without hesitating, I bursted into his room (bad thing).

"Yuu-cha-Woaahh! What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Gyaahahahaha! Look at you! Ahahahaha!" little Allen said and kept laughing. But that wasn't a laughing matter! He was going to be killed! He had put make up on Yuu-chan's face, he had cute his hair, he had painted some of them pink and he had tore all of his clothes apart!

"Allen-chan..." I said in a scared voice. Kanda had a deadly face right now.

"You. Little. BRAT!" Yuu-chan screamed and took his mugen.

"Gyahhahhahah!" little Allen kept laughing and he started running. Yuu-chan chased after him.

"Come here you brat!" he screamed.

"Yuu-chan, wait!" I yelled and chased after him.

**Krory's P.O.V.**

What a beautiful morning it was. The sun was shining, the flowers were blomming... everything was perfect. I had just taken my breakfast and I was heading to the training room. Yeah, what a peacefull morning.

"Come here you brat!"

"Ahahahah!"

"Yuu-chan! Relax!"

"What?" I muttered as I saw those three running towards me. "Gyaaah!" I screamed and stuck to the wall as they passed.

"What was that?!" Miranda-san said, who happened to come.

"I don't know. Seems like it wasn't such a peaceful morning for all of us." I said.

**1. Tabasco is a very hot sauce.**

_**So, this was the second chapter. I'm not sure if it was good, but at least it gives me more ideas for later on. So, what do you guys think? And by the way, thanks, again, for reading my story up till now. ^_^**_


	3. I'm Sorry

_**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I didn't upload the third chapter sooner, but I had gone abroad for one week so I really didn't have the time to write it! I'm really really sorry! Anyway, here's the third chapter...**_

_**(Sorry for any mistakes)**_

_**(I don't own D-Gray Man)**_

**Chapter 3: I'm sorry**

**Kanda's P.O.V**

"Come back, you brat! I'm going to slice you into small pieces and then give them to stray dogs to eat!" I yelled to that damned kid.

"You have to catch me first! Hahahaha!" he said laughing. I'm gonna kill him, definitelly.

"Yuu-chan! Relax, he's just a kid!" the stupid redhead told me from behind me. I stopped and turned at him.

"Just a kid?! Just a KID?! He is the son of some devil!" I yelled in his face.

"I know he did something terrible to you, so why don't you just tell him instead of screaming like there's no tomorrow?" he told me. I thought about it for a while. I'd never tried to talk to someone like that before, was it even possible to talk like that to that mini-moyashi?

"Che... Whatever." I told him and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

What did that mean, exactly? Would he forgive him? I hope so... or else there's gonna be little-Allen-soba for dinner. I had to talk to him or else who knows what would happen...

"Allen-chan! Are you here!?" I was saying loudly till I finally found him. "There you are!" I said relieved. Kanda hadn't killed him yet.

"Lavi... I think I shouldn't have done this to Kanda... I think he is way too angry now! I'm scared!" he told me. Haha. Cute.

"You should be. Anyway, if you go to him and tell him you are sorry, I think he will forgive you... probably..." I told him.

"Hmm... I can't! He is too scary!" he said.

"You can't just expect him to forgive you just like that. Come on, go talk to him." I told him, smiling in the end to give him courage.

"O-ok... but I don't know where he is." he said.

"In the bathroom. I'll take you." I told him and took him on my back.

"Yaay! Piggy-pack ride!" he said loudly.

When we finally reached the bathroom, I put him down.

"He's here. Go talk to him." I said.

"Ok... Thanks, Lavi! You are my best friend!" he said and went inside. I smiled and left. This was something they had to talk about alone.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Damn... that brat had cut my hair way too much! At least I could still do them like before.

"Umm... Ka-kanda?" I heard a little voice. I turned and there stood the brat. Too scared to walk completely inside.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I-I wanted to say that... I'm... umm... I'm sorry... I-it was too much what I did, so umm... w-would you for-for-forgive me?" he said with puppy eyes. I just glared at him. I didn't want to forgive him!

"You know... I hate you." I told him and left, leaving him there, frozen.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

Wh-what was that? I... I didn't want things to turn out this way! I only wanted... to have some fun. I guess it's the same even here. I guess I will always be hated. No matter what, I will be hated...

I walked around the place thinking of nothing. For the first time in my life I wasn't hungry. I had made people hate me again, what's the point in being happy and hungry.

"Allen-kun! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" I heard a girl say.

"Lenalee..." I muttered.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked me.

"Well... I pulled a prank on Kanda and I overdid it a bit, so he's really angry now." I told her, but she laughed.

"Hahahahaha... Allen-kun, you shouldn't worry. For some unexplanable reason, Kanda is always angry at everyone." she said.

"But he said he hated me!" I told her.

"He always do that, don't worry." she said and patted my head. Then she left.

"No... it's not like that..." I muttered to practically anyone...

After a while I decided to go to the training grounds, where Kanda had taken me for the first time. No one was there.

"I want Mana..." I said. I stayed there without doing anything. I didn't realise how many hours had passed, when someone opened the door...

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I walked inside the training grounds, only to find mini-moyashi on the ground, sitting like an idiot. I didn't say anything and started practising. Suddenly I heard something sniffing.

"Huh? What's tha-" I stopped when I saw that the brat was actually crying! **(1)**

"H-hey... What's wrong?" I asked him knelt in front of him.

"I-I a-am... I'M SORRY!" he yelled and hugged me tightly. I was stunned and I didn't know what to do.

"What the... hell...?" I said confused.

"I'm sorry, so please don't hate me! I don't want you to hate me!" he said while crying.

"T-tche... I guess I don't have a choice..." I said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I will forgive you. Just don't pull any more pranks on me!" I told him. He immediatelly smiled and hugged me again, even more tightly.

"Thank you, Kanda!" he said happily. Something inside me made me feel very relieved and happy... I wonder what?

"Ok... Ok, I got. You can let go now... Seriously, let go. LET GO, YOU DAMNED MINI-MOYASHI!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Lavi and Lenalee had been watching those two for a while.

"Aww... Isn't this cute!?" Lenalee said.

"Actually... I don't really think it's cute. Seeing Yuu-chan like this creeps the hell out of me..." Lavi said.

"Hahaha... Come on now, Lavi. It's good that he finally found someone to open up a little." Lenalee told him.

"Yeah... Too bad this little someone will suddenlly desappear sooner or later..." Lave said. Lenalee's eyes widened. Come to think of it, they all had forgotten that little Allen wasn't suppossed to be there.

_**The Next Morning**_

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"Kanda... wake up! Kanda!" someone was saying and shaking me like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, jeeze! Fine! I woke up! Damn!" I said frustrated.

"Oh, great! I need your help!" mini-moyashi told me and run to the other side of the room where he had left a... branch?

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Hehe... I'm gonna pull a prank on Miranda! I found this spider outside when I was hanging out with Lavi. I'm gonna toss it to her table in the caffeteria when she's taking her breakfast! Hehehe!" he said with an evil tone. That kid really enjoyed seeing others suffer. Was it really that Moyashi's younger self.

"Ok... So, what do you need me for?" I asked him again. He stopped and seemed to get a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm not good at tossing." he said. Oh, so that was it?

"Too bad then..." I said and went to change my clothes.

"Please, Kanda! It's really fun! You'll see!" he pleaded me. Damn, there was no way he was gonna let go of my leg if I didn't agree.

"Ok, ok... Just let me change..." I told him.

When Miranda sat down at her table the brat put the spider on our table.

"Ok, toss it!" he said. I sighed and tossed it, directly on her table... though it was too rough and got on her lap.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

"Wow! That was great! Good job!" mini-moyashi told me and started moving the branch from before. Wait, what?

"Gyaaaah! It's moving! It gets on my hair!" Miranda screamed.

"Are you... moving the spider with the branch?" I asked him.

"Yup! I tied it on it with a long, thin rope." he said, smiling like an idiot.

"You really are something..." I commented and watched Miranda, who had gotten on the table, trying to take the spider off her. Actually, it really was funny.

"Haha, see? Told ya it would be fun!" the brat said. Well, he was right on that.

"Wait, is that rope!? Allen-kun!" Lenalee said when she saw it. Me and the brat could barely keep our laughs to our selfs.

"Hey, Allen-kun! That really is too much! Miranda is really scared of the spiders you know!" she scolded him. He just kept on looking down, or else he would burst out laughing.

"Ahem! Ok, time to go, brat." I told him and picked him up.

"Hey, wait! I haven't finished my food yet!" he yelled.

"That's what you get when you pull pranks on others." I told him.

"Since when do you care about the others?!" he asked frustrated.

"Since when it became a reason to torture you." I told him.

"MEANIE!" he yelled. For the first time after so long, I finally laughed again.

**1. Kanda might be a very cold person, but he is weak when it comes to crying kids ^_^ **

_**So, this is the third chapter. I know it's very small and I know that this is unacceptable, but the title is "I'm sorry", so I couldn't really write about pranks and so on. I don't think this was a very nice chapter, but it has to be in the story. After all, in all stories there are parts we don't like, but have to be written in order to continue it, right? So, that's it... Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for reading it and chapter four is coming soon :3.**_


	4. The Mission

_**Hi guys! I'm really sorry I didn't upload any sooner, but school started again and this means no time to do anything else than studying. Also the past few days I was feeling horrible pchycologicaly and I wasn't really into the mood to write something funny. Anyway, instead of bragging about my problems I will just let you know that I will probably upload every weekend. Oh, let me remind you that this story is romance and comedy, and the main characters are Kanda and Allen, so practicaly this is a very soft Yuullen story. Just reminding you, because from this chapter their feelings for each other start to change. So, here's the fourth chapter. **_

_**(I do not own D-Gray Man or any of it's characters)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)**_

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping peacefuly until something that felt like a finger started to poke my cheek.

"Kanda... Kanda!" Mini Moyashi said.

"Hmm... What is it?" I asked him sleepy without opening my eyes.

"It's cold on the floor... It makes me see nightmares!" he told me. Drama queen.

"So...? Why do you tell me?" I asked him again, though I knew what would follow.

"Can-can I sleep with you?" he asked me shyly.

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no!"

"You-you... YOU STUPID TALL IDIOT! GO TO HELL!" he screamed and went out of the room, taking with him the pillow I had given him. Where did he go? He would get lost in there... And would cause trouble... I had to go find him... Nahh...

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

That bastard had me sleeping on the floor the entire time. Can't he realise that it's winter now!? It's freaking cold! To think that I hoped he would change after we made up... how silly of me! That stupid tall idiot will never change, weather we are friends or not! Thank God I had Lavi, he would defenitely let me sleep with him. But hold on- where am I? Great... now I'm lost too. Why is this place so confusing!? Everything looks exactly the same! Damn it... I guess I just have to knock a door and ask for help.

I knocked the closest door. No one answered. I did it again.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" I asked and opened the door. No one was in. I walked inside.

"Hallo?" I said again, but the place was completelly empty. Well, at least it had a warm bed I could sleep to. As I sat something small and round moved under the sheets. What the hell? I grabed the sheets and revealed what was under it. There was a small, yellow, round... thing with wings and tail.

"What the hell is this thing?" I muttered. When it realised I was there it looked at me, or at least I thought it did, in surprise. After a few seconds it attacked me!

"Gyaaaaahh! Get off me! Get off me! KANDA!" I screamed as loud as I could and hoped he would come quickly.

After one minute the door burst open and Kanda got in, with everyone else who had heard me following behind.

"Kanda! What the hell is this thing!?" I asked him as I tried to take it away.

"You... you little... you woke us up for this?!" he told me. Eh? This thing was attacking me.

"Now, now, Kanda. Allen-chan doesn't know. Listen, Allen-chan, this little guy over there is Timcampy! Your future self's friend. It always followed him wherever he went. I guess it didn't go to the past with him and when he saw you he was so happy and hugged you! Well, in his own way..." Lavi explained to me. So this guy was my future self's friend? Weird...

"Anyway, Tim is really good and will defenitely won't harm you." Lenalee said.

"O-ok... I was just... shocked. I've never seen anything like him before." I said. Everyone laughed and went back to their rooms.

"Well, I guess you don't need to sleep on the floor now that you've found your room." Kanda told me and started walking away.

"Wait! This... this was my room?" I asked him. He nodded and left.

"Wow... What a coinsidence." I muttered. Timcampy was still pushing me... 'hugging' me.

"Hey, you knew my future self, right? Was he cool?" I asked him. He nodded and a light apeard on top of him. What the... it showed a boy, around Lavi's and Lenalee's age. He was wearing cool exorcsist's clothes and had a cool hairstyle. But who was he? I had never seen him before... He looked a lot like...

"Me?!" I said outloud in dibelief. Timcampy nodded again and made the light desapear.

"Wow... I'm so cool!" I said and Tim agreed with me. Heh... I guess that's why Kanda doesn't like my future self, it's because I'm so cool!

_The next morning_

"Wrong." Kanda told me bluntly.

"What?! But Timcampy showed me! I'm pretty cool!" I yelled at him. Damn it... he was just eating his soba while I was getting on fire here!

"That's what you believe, but I don't. You have white hair, you are short, you have a big mouth, you have a cursed eye and a disgusting left hand." he said. Cursed eye? Was that what that weird mark on my future self's face was? And... a disgusting left hand? So... he was just like everyone else in the end.

"Well, sorry for being born like this." I said and left the cafeteria.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"Well, sorry for being born like this." he said and stood up. As he was walking out of the cafeteria with his head down I saw a glove in his left hand. Could it be...? Oh, fuck...

**Third Persons's P.O.V.**

Kanda was searching everywhere for little Allen, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, where did he go?" he muttered.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" a female voice asked him. It was Lenalee.

"Moyashi is nowhere to be found." he told her. Her eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked him.

"I said a few things I shouldn't have. I went overbroad today." he answered embarassed.

"Oh, I can't believe you! Anyway, I'll search for him too." she said and went... somewhere. Kanda kept on looking.

Little Allen, on the other hand, was in old Allen's room crying. Timcampy was beside him, but he couldn't do anything.

"He's just like everyone, Timpcampy! He thinks I'm a monster!" he said while he was crying. Right at that moment, Kanda was passing from that room, so when he heard him he immidiately got inside. Seeing little Allen cry like that because of him made him really mad at himself.

"Moyashi..." he started, but couldn't say anything.

"A-Allen... M-my n-name is A-Allen..." little Allen said between his cries, though he didn't expect Kanda to call him by his name.

"S-sorry... Allen." Kanda said in the end. That made Allen stop crying and turn to look at Kanda. Had he really called him by his name?!

"Eh...?" was the only thing he said. Kanda made an annoyed face.

"I said I'm sorry... I said too much without realising how much it would hurt you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. And I defenitely don't think you are a monster. You have long ago convinced me that you are a devil." he told him. Little Allen laughed at that. Kanda smiled and sat next to him, embracing him. Little Allen was caught a bit off guard, but once he got used to have Kanda's hands around him he hugged him back and stayed like that until he fell asleep.

When Kanda heard the slight snoring little Allen was making, he decided to take him to his room. Once he got outside, Lenalee stood there, waiting to announce something that would bring a disaster to the Order.

"Kanda, you have a mission." she told him and gave him some papers. He looked at them.

"And what about mini Moyashi?" he asked.

"He's been a long time here, I'm sure there won't be any problem." she told him and left. Kanda was hessitant, but in the end he got back inside his room and gathered his things. While he did that little Allen woke up.

"Kanda? Where are you going? Why do you pack your stuff?" he asked him. Kanda could see that he was still sleepy.

"I have a mission to go to." he told him.

"Eh?! A mission!? I wanna come too!" little Allen said excited.

"No way, chibi **(1)**." was Kanda's only answer.

"Come on... Pleeeeease?" little Allen said again. Kanda looked at him.

"Ask Komui." he told him in the end.

"Ok!" little Allen said and run to Komui's office.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

I was in Komui's office listening to him and the old geezer talk about something boring again until a weak knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Komui said. The door opened and a small figure came inside. Oh, crap.

"Komui-san, can I go with Kanda to his mission?" he asked. What the hell was that small brain of his thinking!?

"What are you talking about, Allen-chan? You are too young, you'll be in danger." Komui told him.

"But I want to be with Kanda!" Allen-chan said.

"No way. I can't let this happen. If something happens to you, we might never see you old self again." he told him.

"Plus, if you died in a mission, you would never grow up. Meaning you would never come here. Meaning the Allen we know would desapear too." the old geezer told him.

"That's right, Allen-chan. We can't let you go." I told him.

"But-but... BUT I WANNA GO WITH KANDA! I WANNA GO WITH KANDA! I WANNA GO WITH KANDA!" he started yelling.

"Re-relax, Allen-chan! We can't do anything about it!" I told him, but this made things even worse. He was just screaming like there was no tomorrow. He didn't even bother to say words anymore.

"What's going on here!?" Lenalee said. When did she got inside?! Well, at least that made little Allen stop.

"Lenalee! They won't let me go with Kanda!" little Allen said with tears in his eyes.

"Kanda has already left, Allen-chan." she told him.

"Eh?" little Allen said.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

How could Kanda leave me behind? What would I do without him all this time? I didn't even want to pull pranks without him here... What if he doesn't return? What if he get's badly injured? I don't want to lose him!

"Kanda..." I muttered and I held his lotus tightly in my chest. Lenalee had said that it was his life. That if all of the leafs fell he would die** (2)**. There were already four that had fell.

"Kanda... don't you dare to die!" I said and tears started falling from my eyes.

Three days had passed and he still hadn't returned. I was really worried.

"Allen-chan, you should eat something. Kanda is strond. He has just gone far away." Lavi told me, trying to make me feel better.

"That's right, Allen-chan. You should trust Kanda." Lenalee said.

"Everyone... thank you for trying to make me feel better, but I can't help it but worry." I told them. There was a sense of understanding in their eyes.

"We understand this, Allen-kun, but you have to get used to it." Krory told me. I nodded and ate my mitarashi dangoo.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Another two days passed and little Allen came down with a flue. Everyone was taking care of him, but nothing changed. He was sleeping the whole day if they didn't wake him up. Sometimes he would mutter Kanda's name in his sleep, something Lenalee found really cute **(3)**.

"Lenalee, let's leave him alone for now." Lavi told her and both of them went out, leaving little Allen alone.

"Kan...da...I...ov...u..." he muttered.

Later that day Kanda finaly arived. He was exausted so he went to give the innocence he had retrive to Komui and then he headed for his room immidiately.

"Ah, Kanda! You are back!" Lenalee said from behind him. He heard her approaching him.

"Damn..." he muttered. He was too tired to deal with her.

"Are you heading to your room?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, you should use an other room for the time being. Allen-chan came down with a flue and we put him in your bed. He is not able to move, he's actualy always sleeping apart from when we wake him up to feed him. The only thing he does is mutter your name in his sleep sometimes." she told him. His eyes had gone wide. What did she say?

"Is it that serious?" he asked her, worried for the little moyashi.

"Yeah... Looks like he got depressed when you left and that made him catch a flue." she explained. Damn that little brat, he's always causing him trouble.

"I'm to see him." he said and left.

When he reached the room he heard little Allen cough harshly. He was really sorry for him, for some reason he thought it was his fault. He opened the door and went inside. There the kid was sleeping . Kanda could see that his face was stiff and sweaty. He thought he must have been in pain. He breathed with a difficulty from his mouth. The way his hands were in front of his chest made Kanda realise he was holding something. He went closer and saw his made him flinch.

"Ka...nda... ome.. ack..." little Allen muttered in his sleep. When he heard that Kanda was surprised and a small smile appeared on his lips. He took the lotus from the kid and put it on the table it always had been on.

"I'm back... Allen." he said with such a low voice he barelly heard himself. He sat next to the kid and storked his head.

"...an..da... ov...you..." little Allen muttered again. Blood suddenly rose on Kanda's cheeks. What had he said?

"What was that?" he said outloud. That made little Allen somehow wake up.

"I love you..." he muttered again, not having woken up yet. Kanda's eyes widened. Then little Allen finaly woke up for real.

"Kanda...?" he said with the strengh the fever had left him.

"G-go back to sleep! You need to rest!" he told him and went to the bathroom. Little Allen was left alone.

"Is that another of my dreams?" he asked himself. In the end, he decided to sleep again. Kanda, on the other hand, couldn't get out of his mind what had that little brat said in his sleep.

"I... I will defenitely slice him!" he yelled. Though he knew that was really happy and the only thing he wanted to do was to go back inside and hold little Allen in his arms, falling to sleep together, telling him that he also loved him... In his own special way...

**1: Chibi = Small, Tiny**

**2: I haven't read the manga, well, the chapters that talk about Kanda's past, so I don't really know the details about the lotus. I only know it has to do with his life, if I'm wrong correct me.**

**3: I love seeing Lenalee as a fangirl in Yuullen stories, from soft ones to hard. :3**

_**So this was the fourth chapter, sorry if you had to wait too long or if it wasn't what you had expected, but I had to make their feelings start to change sooner or later. I will probably update the fifth chapter next weekend, so you'll have to wait a bit. Anyway, there are still many funny things that are going to happen, I look forward to writing them! ^.^ Please review and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas of the story feel free to let me know! I will gladly accept any idea and I will put it into consideration for the next chapters. Thanks for reading my story! :)**_


	5. Trust Me

_**Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry I was so late, you are probably mad since I always say that I will upload the next weekend and then I happen not to do so. But, last weekend was awful for everyone in my family and I couldn't possibly write a funny chapter. I wish I could explain, but this is not what I should write here. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter.**_

_**(I do not own D-Gray Man)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)**_

**Chapter 5: Trust me**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Kanda couldn't believe what he had heard a little while ago that day. Was it his imagination? Could it be that he was just too tired from the mission and was hearing things?

"Great... Now I'm going crazy for a brat!" he mumbled.

"What's going on, Kanda? If you mumble to yourself then something bad it's going to happen!" Lenalee told him, appearing out of nowhere. That surprised Kanda and made him jump a bit.

"Oh, it's you... Nothing really, I just hear things... maybe I should rest a bit." he told her. Lenalee looked at him worried. No matter how you see it, when someone hears voices then it's not good.

"And... what exactly did you hear?" she asked him hesitantly.

"I thought I heard Mini Moyashi saying he loves me." he said and walked off.

**Lenalee's P.O.V.**

Should I tell him what's going on? Allen-kun says many things in his sleep, but what would be better? Well, seeing Kanda like this it's a rare thing so I'll keep quite for the time being. Heh... This is going to be fun!

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

'Everything is just so messed up! Ugh... I'll just rest and then take care of the kid. I guess it's the least I can do. After all, he probably cought a cold while he was sleeping at the cold ground. Maybe I should be a bit gentler with him? Anyway, I'm too tired to think all of these things.' I thought and went to an empty room to sleep, since the kid was sleeping in my bed.

When I woke up I went to the caffeteria and ordered some tea. As I was drinking it peacefully in my table, Lavi had to appear before me.

"Hey, Yuu-chan! How are you? How did the mission go?" he asked me with a HUGE smile on his face.

"It went good, why?" I asked him.

"Well, Allen-chan was really sad and worried. So I'm sure he will be very happy when he hears how it went. Ah, now that I think of it, I think I heard him cough way too much as I was passing by your room... I hope he doesn't hurt his lungs. It seems painfull." he said. My eyes widened.

"What did you say?!" I said and sat up. I took the hot tea I had ordered for me and ran to my room. I opened the door and there was Mini Moyashi, coughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, brat, are you ok?" I asked him and sat next to him.

"Kan *cough* Kanda?" he said weakly. It hurt seeing him like this.

"Here, drink this. It's hot, so watch your tongue." I told him and gave him my tea. It couldn't be helped.

"Thank you, Kanda! But I wish the real one was here instead. I'm tired of seeing you only in my dreams!" he said. Huh? Wait, he thought he was dreaming?

"If the real one was here, would you tell him everything you say to me?" I asked him. It wouldn't hurt anyone if I used him a bit, right?

"Of course not! He would slice me to death! He would cut me into small pieces and burn them!" he said frightened. Was I really that scary?

"Stupid Moyashi! As if I could ever do that!" I yelled and held him tightly.

"Hu-huh?"

"I am the real one, stupid! And you can tell me everything! I won't hurt you!" I told him. He seemed to be at the verge of tears.

"You... you don't hate me?" he asked me.

"How could I hate you? I would be damned if I did... Listen, you can trust me. I was supposed to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. Sorry I did all those things at first. I promise I won't hurt you anymore." I told him and I meant what I was saying. Normally, I would thought I had taken some drags, but now... I think I can realise what Lenalee meant when she said that helping others felt good.

"So... I can tell you everything?" Mini Moyashi asked.

"Of course." I told him.

"Well, then... Wait! You mean... You are the real Kanda!?" he asked surprised. I felt a vein in my forhead appear.

"Now you realised!?" I yelled. That stupid Mini Moyashi! Destroying the mood I so hardly tried to create!

"Ah...eh... welcome home..." he said in the end. Huh?

"You know... You really change when you are sick." I commented. That seemed to annoy him.

"Well, sorry for being like that!" he said. I chuckled. This was really cute.

"You... you laughed. Aren't you angry?" he asked me.

"Haha, no I'm not." I told him and patted him in the head. I would show him the part of me no one had seen, even if it freaked him out.

"You know, you also change when I'm sick. I should catch colds more often." he said and laughed. I also laughed and watched him finishing... my tea.

"What's with that face?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"You look like a kid who lost his puppy..." he commented.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Umm... No." he said smiling.

"You little brat!" I said and started tickling him.

"Hahahaha! No, stop, I can't! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

I had followed Yuu, curious to see what he would do, looking so worried. On my way here I had also dragged Lenalee and now we were hearing him tickling Allen-chan.

"That's so cute! Don't you agree, Lavi?!" Lenalee squeled. I didn't find that cute at all!

"No... it's creepy..." I said with a weird face.

"Come on now, Lavi. Kanda can be a human, too, you know... sometimes..." she said. I sweatdroped.

"Ok, well since everything is fine and Yuu didn't kill Allen-chan in the end, I guess I should be going." I said and started to walk away.

"Ah, wait for me! Lavi!" Lenalee yelled and came running to my side.

**Third's Person's P.O.V.**

The next day little Allen was all fine. Kanda had fallen asleep next to him at the night without realising it. Of course when he woke up he made sure everyone in the order hear him.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?!" he screamed as he fell off the bed.

"Are you ok, Kanda?!" little Allen asked him worried. It sounded like it hurt.

"Why was I sleeping with you?!" he asked him, ignoring the question little Allen had made him.

"You... probably fell asleep while watching me. Why are you so freaked out?" he asked him.

"I'm not used waking up next to others, ok!?" he said and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" little Allen said confused.

"To the caffeteria!" Kanda answered him... or actually, yelled at him.

In the caffeteria Kanda ordered his usual soba and green tea and tried to relax. _"Waking up next to him is bad for my health"_ he thought and started eating. After a few minutes he saw from the corner of his eyes a read head sit next to him.

"What do you want, Lavi?" he asked him annoyed. The only thing he needed now was a meaningless and stupid chat with the stupid rabbit.

"Chill, man... I just came to say good morning." Lavi told him.

"Yeah, right..." Kanda said. Lavi ignored it, as he had a more serious question to make.

"What was that in the morning?" he asked straight forward. Kanda almost choked his food.

"Where did that came from?!" Kanda asked-yelled at him.

"Well, usually we don't wake up with screamings... especially yours." he stated. Well, he was right on that.

"I was just socked to find Mini Moyashi next to me this morning." he told him. Lavi smiled.

"Try not to do anything fine to the kid, ok?" he told him. The only answer he got was a painfull punch in the face.

"Try saying that again and you'll need an eyepatch for your left eye as well!" he warned him furious.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

And... I was officially lost! What should I do!?

"Stupid tall, japanesse idiot! You are going to pay for that!" I said as I opened a door to find many weird plants inside.

"What's this place?" I muttered and went inside. As I walked I felt something watching me. What the hell? Without realising it, something grapped my leg and I soon realised that one of the plants was about to eat me!

"HEEEEEEEEELP! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

As I tried not to be swallowed, Timcampy appeared and showed me two people, on of them was Lavi, being in the same situation.

_"What do we do, Allen?!"_ Lavi said. Wait, so the other was me?

_"I've seen these plants before! In order to be free you have to show them your love!"_ my older self told him. Then both of them started saying _"I love you! I love you!"_ and the plant let them go.

"I see now! Thanks Timcampy! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and the plant let me go.

"Let's get out of here, Tim!" I said and run to the exit. Once I was out I felt safe.

"Wow... That was close..." I muttered. Timcampy was bitting my selve and tried to pull me to one direction.

"What is it, Tim?" I asked him and followed him. Soon enough we were at the caffeteria.

"I love you, Timcampy!" I told him and hugged him. Now, yelling time.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"KANDA! YOU STUPID TALL JAPANESSE IDIOT!" someone screamed. Of course it was Mini Moyashi.

"Shut up! Why are you screaming like that!?" I yelled at him. Once I looked him I saw that he was more angry from other times.

"Why?! Don't screw with me! You left me alone and I was lost! I almost got eaten by some plants! Of course I would be screaming!" he said furious. Huh? How did he manage to do that, exactly?

"Plants? Krory!" Lavi said and went to talk to the weird guy.

"Anyway, sorry for... that. Though I don't feel guilty at all." I said muttering the last part, but the brat heard me.

"What. Did. You. Say.?!" he said almost getting red from anger.

"Ok, ok... Now sit down. I'm going to tell Jerry to make you breakfast." I told him and stood up.

"Hmph! Double portions!" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You will get fat..." I commented.

"Then let me get fat! Now bring the food!" he yelled as if I were his slave. That brat...

After he finished with his breakfast we went to Komui's office, as he had called me.

"Kanda, I know you just came back from a mission, but there's no one else I can ask this from. I need you to take that to the Asian branch. It's not a dangerous mission, so in order to avoid what happened last time, you may take with you little Allen." Komui said.

"Yayyy!" Mini Moyashi said loudly. I was actually kind of socked.

"Wait, Komui... Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this has nothing to do with innocence, so it should be fine. Just go to the Asian branch, give this to Bak and come back." he told me and dismissed us.

As we were walking to the hallways Moyashi was talking non-stop for the mission as I was already starting to worry weather something is going to happen to him or not. Well, he's going to be with me, so everything is going to be fine, right?

"Hey, hey Kanda! We should also make a stop and eat chinese food! I've never tried it before." Mini Moyashi told me making me get out of my thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure..." I said and open the door to my room. I had a bad feeling about this.

_**So, this is it. It's small... and probably not what you exptected... and I already feel like a failure as a writer. But I'll try harder! From now on I'll have just a little bit more free time so I'll try to make a chapter this week, since I haven't posted anything for a while now, though I don't promise anything. I mean, this is me we are talking about -.- ... So, you guys please review and tell me what you think. Any ideas for later chapters? Maybe some funny events on their jurney to the Asian branch? :D Now that I think about it, it's going to be a really nice and "refressing" chapter the next one. Wow, little Allen must have gone crazy without having gone out for so long! o.O Anywayz! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, so keep forward to it! See ya~! 3**_


	6. I want that kid

_**MisutoChan: Hi everyone! For the first time after so long I finally update a chapter on time! Don't you feel proud of me?! :') **_

_**Kanda: Why would they? Just because you decided to be a little bit more conistent, this doesn't mean they care...**_

_**MisutoChan: Come on, Kanda, don't be so mean... :(**_

_**Kanda: Che...**_

_**Allen (old): Come on, Kanda! Go a bit easier on her!**_

_**Kanda: You were supposed to be missing! How did you come here?!**_

_**MisutoChan: Now, moving on to the story! ^_^**_

_**Kanda + Allen: Huh?**_

_**MisutoChan: No one cares about your fight, idiots... **_

_**(I do not own D-Gray Man, unfortunatelly)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)**_

_**Here's what was lastly said in the preview chapter**_

_As we were walking to the hallways Moyashi was talking non-stop for the mission as I was already starting to worry weather something is going to happen to him or not. Well, he's going to be with me, so everything is going to be fine, right?_

_"Hey, hey Kanda! We should also make a stop and eat chinese food! I've never tried it before." Mini Moyashi told me making me get out of my thought._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure..." I said and open the door to my room. I had a bad feeling about this._

**Chapter 6: I want that kid**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

We were ready to leave and I already felt nervous that something might go wrong.

"Yayy! We are going to Asia~ Me and Kanda~ To deliver a... thing~ I'm so HAPPY~~~!" Mini Moyashi was singing out of tune. Maybe that headache I had for a while now was because of that.

"What is going on here?" Lavi asked me when he saw the brat running around the hallways.

"We are going on a mission. We have to deliver this to the Asian branch and he has to come with me." I told him kind of pissed off.

"Wow... Good luck with that, man..." he told me and left, patting me on the shoulder.

"Ok, Mini Moyashi... Follow me!" I told him and went to the exit.

"Aye, Sir!" he said loudly and followed me, mummbling the song he had created a little while ago.

Once we were out I had to hold the brat from his hand in order not to lose him.

"Listen here, kiddo... You better behave if you don't want to be abandoned somewhere in Asia, got it?" I told him. He gulped, knowing that I wouldn't hesitate to do that if he really pissed me off, and nodded. We kept wallking until we finally reached the town. As I was trying to find someone to take us to the station, Mini Moyashi was looking around, making fun of people and pulling pranks on them.

"Hey! Who's kid is this!?" a woman's voice was heard. I turned around and show a woman with an expensive dress holding MY Mini Moyashi from his right hand.

"Let go of me, you old hag!" he yelled.

"Who the hell did you call old hag, you brat!?" she yelled back at him and tighten her grip. Moyashi's face made it clear that he was in pain.

"Hey." I said with a killing glare. The woman froze and the brat's face was lighten.

"Kanda! This old hag hurts me." he said with puppy eyes.

"I see. That's more than enough." I said and I slowly took out my katana. "Mugen..." I muttered. Immidiatelly the woman let go of my Mini Moyashi and ran away, screaming as if she had seen a ghost. I smirked and put the katana in it's place.

"Kanda! Thank you so much! I thought she would break my hand!" he said relieved, hugging me. I wanted to hug him back, but first: we were in a public area. Second: I had to scold him.

"That's because you pulled a prank on her and called her an old hag. It's obvious why would she do that." I told him calmly. He putted.

"On whose side are you, actually?" he said. I chuckled and pushed him a little to make him move forward. We got on a carriage and headed to the station.

"I'm getting sleepy in here." Moyashi complained.

"Then sleep." I told him. He yawned and his eyes closed. I watched him as he was falling on the window, until the carriage bumped and he fell on my shoulder.

"Wha... Ughh..." I let him stay there, in the end. He looked so peacefull and I didn't want to wake him up. Slowly was falling further down until he reached my lap. For the rest of the time he stayed there. At times I would stroke his head or tease his ear. He would make some weird faces if I touched him there. _'A spot to remember'_ I thought and smiled.

When we finally arrived we had to throw water on him in order to wake up.

"Gyahh! What was that for?!" he protested. I sighed.

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise. Now move, we have to get going." I told him coldly. He pouted, but when he saw it wouldn't work on me he stood up alone.

"Hey, do you at least have other clothes?" he asked me.

"Of course not." I told him. Okay, now he was about to cry. I took off my coat and gave it to him.

"Don't get it dirty." I warned him.

"Okay!" he said with a huge smile.

When we finally got on the train he wore some other clothes an other passenger had given him and laid on the seats.

"Will it take long?" he asked me.

"We've just started. Of course it will. You better sleep, this way you won't realise how long it will take..." I told him. He looked troubled.

"But I slept before..." he said. I sighed.

"Then find something to do..." I said and looked out of the window. I heard him moving. He came next to me and grabbed my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. You just look out of the window, I'll just play with your hair." he said smiling.

"Why my hair?" I asked him.

"Because they are long. Now turn, turn." he told me and pushed my head. I sighed and turned.

"Just don't destroy them or cut them" I warned him and let him do whatever he liked.

After a few hours the train suddenly stopped.

"What happened..." I muttered and looked out of the window.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Mini Moyashi asked me.

"Akuma..." I growled. The kid looked worried.

"Kanda..."

"You stay here!" I told him and got out. I ran and reached where the akuma was.

"Mugen... Activate!" I said and got mugen out. I jumped and sliced the Akuma in half. Soon enough more came.

"Che..." was all I did and I started destroying them one by one. As a was doing so the train was leaving.

"What?!" I said and watched it leaving. Moyashi appeared in the window.

"Kanda!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Dammit." I said. I started running towards it, but an Akuma got in my way.

"Get out of my way, you piece of trash!" I screamed and sliced it. I had to hurry.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

I watched Kanda fighting with those monsters and I was terrified. What was going to happen to him? I had to stop the train. I couldn't leave him behind. I got out of our room and ran to the driver. I opened the door violently and got in.

"What's going on?!" he said and turned around.

"Stop the train!" I yelled.

"Are you crazy, kid!? Didn't you see those monsters?!" he told me with the same tone in his voice.

"My friend is fighting with them at the moment and he can win! The least you can do is wait for him!" I screamed at his face.

"I can't do that!" he yelled and speeded up.

"STOP!" I screamed louder.

"SHUT UP, KID! GET OUT OF HERE!" he said and pushed me out. I wouldn't stop now. I ran back and grabbed our things. I threw them out of the window and slowly I got out of it too. The train was really fast and I was scrared, but I had to do it. I jumped and fell on the grass. It hurt... It hurt like hell... I got up and reached our things. I took them all and ran as fast as I could to him.

"Wait for me... Kanda..." I muttered.

**Tykki's P.O.V.**

I saw a little boy running to where Mr Kitchen Knife was. Who was he? He seemed like Allen Walker, but he didn't have the curse mark. And his left hand was in a glove so I couldn't see it. Wait, what was I thinking, Allen Walker is much older it can't be him...

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

As I was fighting I saw a small figure runnning towards me.

"Moyashi?! Gyaah!" I screamed as an akuma hit me.

"Kanda!" Mini Moyashi yelled and came to my side. "Kanda, are you ok?!" he asked me worried.

"Idiot, it's dangerous... I told you to stay there..." I said with a dificulty.

"Are you kidding me?! I couldn't possibly leave you behind!" he yelled, tears falling from his big eyes.

"Don't cry..." I muttered.

"What a lovely scene. Is this some kind of a drama?" someone said from behind us.

"You! You are that guy I was fighting with at Edo!" I said as I stood up. He smirked.

"Good to see you again, Mr Kitchen Knife. Who's that kid?" he asked me. I glared at him.

"None of your business..." I told him.

"Whoa... Easy there. Look, let's make a deal. You'll tell me who is he and I will leave you alone. I'll also order the akuma's to withdraw." he said. I glared at him. I didn't know what to do. I would fight him, but Moyashi was here... He was in danger. And this guy was really strong... What should I do?

"Get lost, weird guy! When Kanda says it's none of your business then it's none of your business!" the brat yelled at him.

"Mo-moyashi?" I muttered.

"Moyashi? So, he really is Allen Walker, huh... I'm curious to know what happened." the guy said.

"Get lost." I told him and got in front of Moyashi.

"I got it, I got it... We'll see each other later. See ya..." he said and desappeared, as well as the akuma.

"He... He's gone." Mini Moyashi said.

"Yeah, we're safe for now..." I told him. We had to hurry!

**Tykki's P.O.V.**

I should have killed the kid, this way he wouldn't come back again. But I couldn't do it... This kid... I want this kid and I'm gonna have him...

_**So this is it guys. Sorry it's really small, but I'm actually writing this in my best friend's house, so I don't have time for more. Anyway, I made Tykki seem like a pedophile, but... It can't be helped... It's all for the story. So, please review and tell me what you think, I would appreciate that... THANK YOU! :3**_


	7. I Will Protect You

_**Hey, guys! How have you been? Sorry I didn't upload this chapter the previous weekend, but I had a lot of stuff to do. Also, I need to "regenerate" my imagination in order to write something good :P. By the way, before I start let me tell you how much I love you and a very big... THANK YOU! You, guys, really make me feel worthy and I really appreciate it. Even though there are so many things happening here that drive me crazy, you are always here reading my story and making some great comments on it that make me feel happy for a second. Thank you so much, I'll try my best to become better. So, here's the next chapter. Please, let me warn you, especially those who like Tikky, that he is not the good guy here and there are hints of... you know ;)... I won't say more, soo... Enjoy :).**_

_**(I do NOT own D-Gray Man)**_

_**(Sorry, for any grammar or spelling mistakes. You know, English is not my mother tongue :3 )**_

**Chapter 7: I will protect you**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

We had been walking for hours and I could see Mini Moyashi was really tired. Well, he would obviously be tired after all those things he had seen a few hours ago.

"Let's stop here, Moyashi. You need to take a brake." I told him. The next second he was under a tree, panting.

"What about you, Kanda? You were fighting all of these monsters before, aren't you tired?" he asked me between his pants.

"I am a little, though I'm used to it." I answered.

"You mean, you have done this before?!" he said surprised. I nodded and sat next to him. I looked at the clouds in the sky and wondered what to do. We had to hurry to the Asian Branch, but we were still far away from it. What should I do?

"Kanda... Can I ask you something?" Mini Moyashi said. Hm, I thought he was sleeping for a moment.

"Sure... go ahead." I told him.

"Why do you call me Moyashi?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Your future self reminds me of bean sprouts, that's why." I told him. He laughed a little.

"Ok, but that's only for my future self. While I am here, call me by my name..." he said. I looked at him. He was ready to fall asleep on my shoulder.

"Hm... Whatever... Chibi** (1) **..." I said.

"Heh... That's... better..." he said and drifted to sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. It won't hurt to let my guard down for a bit, right?

Well... I was wrong. When I woke up Chibi was nowhere to be found. I'm such an idiot...

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

"LET ME DOWN NOW! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOOOOOOWN!" I yelled to the long haired guy, but he wouldn't even look at me.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you brat!" he yelled back. Oh, good... I got an answer, meaning... I start to annoy him.

"Pleeeease! I'm afraid of heights!" I told him with a pleading voice. He looked at me. That moment I found the chance and looked at him like a starving puppy.

"Uhh... I guess it can't be helped then..." he said and stopped.

"Yaay! Thanks, umm..." I said.

"Tikky." he said. I smiled.

"Tikky. Yes. Thanks, Tikky." I said smiling. That cought him off guard. Well, his face said so... Maybe he's in love with me?

"Umm... right. Anyway, don't try any tricks now that we're down. If you try to escape I will kill you." he said seriously. This guy was creepy. I mean, he seemed really dumb, like the stupid tall idiot (Kanda), but at the same time he was smart and scary. I had to think of a srwed plan to get away.

"O-ok..." I said and sat down. What should I do? I was a little scared too without the tall idiot. I missed him. I wanted him to come and save me.

"Kanda..." I whispered without realising it. Though someone else realised it.

"Huh? What was that, brat?! You dare to think of that guy when you are with me!? I'll show you now!" he said and grabbed me by my hand.

"Let go! It hurts!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me as if he was about to kill me.

"Shut up... That's what you get for pissing me off." he said and dragged me deep inside the forest where no one could find us. He pushed me down and got on top of me.

"What are you... doing...?" I said completely scared now. He smirked.

"You'll see... Though I'll make sure it hurts like hell..." he said. No, I didn't want this. I knew what he was about to do. Many women did that with the circous manager to get a job. I had seen it once. No... I didn't want this! Someone...

"Someone... HEEEEEELP!" I screamed as loud as I could before he closed my mouth. Now the only thing I can do is hope that someone heard me and come before this guy do... something really bad...

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"...HEEEEEELP!" I heard a kid's voice screaming. That definitelly was Chibi. I ran as fast as I could to that direction. Just where was he?!

"MOYASHIIIII!" I screamed in hope that he will hear me.

"GYAAAAAH!" I heard him screaming again and ran even faster. Just what was going on?!

"Moyashi...! You..." I said as I reached the place and saw what was going on.

"Oups... someone got me." that man said as he got dressed and got up. Chibi was...

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" I said, ready to explode.

"Can't you say by looking?" he asked sarcastically.

"You bastard!" I yelled and punched him as hard as I could in the face... Then in his stomach... Then everywhere I could. I was punching him, kicking him, everything I could in order to give him as much pain as I could. He dared to do something like that to my Moyashi... I will kill him!

"Ka-Kan...da-a..." I heard a small voice saying that stopped me.

"Moyashi!" I said worried and ran next to him. The bastard found the chance then and disappeared. He'd better not appear in front of me again.

"Kan-da..." he said again sobbing. He was a total mess. I took him in my arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I was repeating again and again. It was my fault. I had let my guard down. I hadn't protected him. I deserved any punishment.

"Ka-Kan... da-a... D-don-n't... le-leave mme... a-a-again..." he said. I hugged him even more tightly.

"I won't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Allen. Please, don't forgive me... But I'm sorry." I told him. Slowly he placed his little, saking hands around me.

"I for-give y-you... Ju-just... Don't le-leave mme ag-ain..." he said as he calmed down. I nodded, not being able to say anything.

We stayed like that for a long time. In the end Chibi had fallen asleep on me as I was holding him. I put him in my back and started walking. I walked and walked, not being sure about where I was going. I was probably going to fail completing this mission. My first fail...

"Hey! Hey you! The one with the kid on your back!" someone said loudly. I turned and saw an old man in his carriage. He stopped and came to us.

"What happened to you two? You both look terrible." he said looking at Allen the most. I turned and faced him, stepped a few steps back as well and glared him.

"Wow... easy there, I don't want to hurt you. Where are you going? I can take you if it's on my way." he told us. I thought about it.

"Take us to the city... please." I said, whispering the last part. He smiled at me.

"Sure... get on..." he said. We boarded on his carriage and he started. Chibi hadn't woke up yet. Well, I couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I looked at him and held him even more tightly. He was trembling in his sleep. What had I done?

When we reached the town, I took Chibi again on my back and the thing Komui had given me to take to the Asian Branch.

"Will you be ok?" the old man asked us. I nodded my head to him and walked to the direction of the station. I bought two tickets and waited for the train to come.

"Hmm... Where are we?" Chibi said. He was still sleepy.

"We reached the city. Now we wait for the train to come... Are you... How are you?" I asked him. Of course he wasn't ok! He looked down for a bit.

"I-I'm fine." he said. I stared at him.

"Look at me." I told him. He didn't. I sighed.

"Can you walk?" I asked him. His face stiffed and he nodded his head negatively. I sighed again. This was my fault.

"It's not your fault, Kanda. From the very start you had been warning me, but I didn't listen. I thought I was strong enough, but I was wrong. It's my fault, so... don't look like that." he told me and looked at me. So, that's why he looked down. He thought it was his fault. That stupid, little kid. I patted his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault that I let my guard down. But let's just agree on that the most of the blame must be put on that pedophile..." I told him. He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You really like to do that..." I commented.

"Does it bother you?" he asked me.

"No... not really." I told him.

"Ok then..." he said and then we stayed quiet until the train came.

We boarded on it and we didn't do or say anything until we reached China.

"Wow... it's amazing..." Chibi muttered as I carried him in the city. I smiled. At least I'm glad he likes the place.

"Japan is even more beautiful..." I told him. I waited for him to mock me, but he said something completely different.

"Eh?! Really?! Will you take me there?!" he asked me enthousiastically. That surprised me.

"Well, that's impossible. It's dangerous even for us, the exorcists, I can't take you there." I told him. He made a sound that showed his dissapointment that made me chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" he said annoyed. That made me chuckle even more.

"Hey, Kanda!" he said again. In the end I was laughing and Chibi was kicking my stomach.

"I need to train you, you are completely weak." I teased him.

"I'm not weak!" he yelled. Some women who had heard us where laughing and looking at us as if they were our mothers.

After a long walk we finally reached the Asian Branch. That... didn't make me happy...

"What's wrong, Kanda? Aren't you happy it's finally over?" Chibi asked me.

"Wait to see what's inside this door." I told him. He looked at me with worried eyes. Well, he should be worried...

"What the hell do you two want here?" someone said... a woman. Chibi hided behind my leg.

"It's Kanda from the European Branch. I have to deliever something to Bak Chang." I said. She finally appeared.

"Oh, it's you. You were late. Come on..." she said. She already pissed me off.

"Ummm... Kanda? Who's she?" Chibi asked me.

"I'm Fo... and you?" she asked with curiosity.

"Umm... umm..." was all he said.

"It's Allen Walker... His... younger self..." I told her. She looked surprised, but did't say anything. We reached Bak's office and got inside.

"Bak, Kanda from the European Branch has finally- ARE YOU LOOKING AT LENALEE'S PICTURE'S AGAIN?!" she screamed at him.

"Eh?! No! Of course not!" he yelled and hided some... photos.

"We don't have time. Here." I told him and gave him the... thing.

"Oh, thanks Kanda... By the way, who's that?" he asked and pointed at Allen. I sighed.

"It's Allen, his younger self." I told him as if it was nothing. Well, it was nothing for me...

"Whaaat?! You are kidding me, right?!" he yelled.

"God, you are annoying!" I told him and dragged Chibi out.

"Kanda - ouch - wait! - ouch! - It hurts!" he said loudly. Oups...

"So-sorry..." I told him and took him on my back. Suddenly a girl with glasses was in front of me.

"Could this be..." she said looking at Chibi... Not again.

"Move it." I told her and pushed her to pass through. I didn't want to repeat myself.

We went back to the city and waited once again for the train.

"What if that guy appears again?" Chibi asked me.

"Don't worry. Next time I will definitelly kill him. I will protect you... Allen..." I told him. It was still hard to say his name.

"You called me by my name... You must be serious..." he said.

"Of course I am... stupid." I told him and looked away. It was kind uncomfortable. I heard him laughing.

"I trust you then!" he said happily and hugged me. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged him back.

"Awww... Look at them. Aren't they cute!? Maybe they are brothers?" a woman said. Suddenly a lot of whispering was around.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Chibi only laughed.

"Kanda?" he said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I LOVE YOU!" he practically yelled and got on top of me, hugging me to death. That brat... He did it on purpose...

"Che..." was the only thing I said. Well... it practically meant "Me too" in my language, but he would never know it.

"I'm glad you love me too." he said. What the...? I looked at him and saw him smirking.

"Brat..." I said and he smiled. That brat...

**1) I've said it before, but for those who have forgotten Chibi means small.**

_**So, this was the seventh chapter. You know, I kind of feel bad that I turned Tikky into a pedophile, but it's all for the story! We need to do some sacrifices... Also, I may have overdo it a bit, but... ok... / Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Should I turn Tikky into a good guy? Be prepared to see Lavi taking action when he learns what Kanda allowed to happen to little Allen :3 hehehe, soo... See you next time! I love you! **_


	8. Welcome, My New Servant

_**MisutoChan: Hello to everyone! How ar-!**_

_**Everyone: *throwing things at MisutoChan* Why did you do that to Allen-chan?! Are you a sadist?!**_

_**MisutoChan: Nooooo! I love Allen-chan! I have thought many things for the story and this was essenitial!**_

_**Everyone: *throw even more things at MisutoChan***_

_**Old Allen: Hey guys, wanna know what happened to me? *cute poker face***_

_**Everyone: *stop throwing things at MisutoChan* *staaa~~~res***_

_**Old Allen: Well-hmm!**_

_**MisutoChan: Don't you dare to ruin my surprise just because you want to save me! Go back! **_

_**Everyone: -.- ...**_

_**MisutoChan: Hehehe, if you kill me you will never know where he is... *evil face***_

_**Everyone: :( ... Ok...**_

_**MisutoChan: *makes winning pose* Hehe! ;P**_

_**Sooo... I guess everyone knows what that means :P. I had to do that to Allen-chan for the story (trust me there are going to be maaaaany funny things later on :3 ) and you won't know where older Allen is until he comes back and tells you himself ^_^ . So, for now enjoy the story...**_

_**(Thanks everyone for reading this even though I know you are pissed off with what happened)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)**_

_**(I do NOT own D-Gray Man)**_

_**(Damn... this is the largest author note I have ever made o.O)**_

_**(Damn, I forgot to say... Sowwy... :(( I'm busy and I don't have much time... so... Sowwy...)**_

**Chapter 8: Welcome, My New Servant  
**

**Tikky's P.O.V.**

"You idiot! How dare you do that to Allen!? Do you want me to kill you!? You iiiiiiiidiot!" Road was screaming at me. When she found out what had happened she had gone crazy.

"Please, Road, calm dow-"

"How can I calm down!? I want to kill you!" she yelled. Oh, God... It's not like I wanted to do that! It was just that... I was so angry... Actually, I really didn't feel like myself then. As if something had taken over me... Of course I had become the most hated Noah... Would it be bad if I went to the Black Order and help them? I just hate it here, now...

"And, plus-" Road was about to say something, but I cut her.

"Ok, you may stop now. You convinced me... I'll leave. Next time we see each other, I will be on the exorcists side..." I told her and left. I had made my decision, I'm going there now... I also nedd to apologise. I'm probably gonna die though...

**Krory's P.O.V. **_**(You know what that means, right?)**_

It was a beautifull and peacefull morning. I had watered my plants and now I was going to the cafeteria to greet little Allen-kun, who had returned with the soba-man.

"YUU, YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOOOOOOOOOT!" I heard Lavi screaming.

"Wait, Lavi! I can explain! Aaarrgh!" soba-man said.

"What do you mean you can explain!? There is no explanation to this!" he screamed again.

"Wait, Lavi! Stop!" little Allen-kun said now. Suddenly, a sadow passed by me and soon I could see Lavi's angry face staring at me.

"G-G-G-G-ood M-m-m-ornn-n-n-ing, La-la-lavi..." I told him.

"Kuro-chan... YOU ARE IN THE WAY!" he yelled and through me in the air. Since when did he have such power?! Eh? I'M FAAAALLIIIIIIIIIING!

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

I heard Krory screaming as he was falling. Wow... Lavi had to calm down. So, let's take it from the begining. When we returned to the Order we told Komui about what had happened and Lavi heard us. As a result... He decided he is gonna kill Kanda... My Kanda... *sad face*... Ahh... It was nice meeting you, tall idiot...

After a while we were out, in front of the gate, and Lavi was chasing Kanda in circles.

"Ahh... They are not gonna stop, right?" I said and Komurin, which was beside me, nodded it's head and gave me some coffe.

"HEY! CHILDREN ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK COFFE!" Lavi screamed and went back to chasing Kanda. Komurin took the coffe. Damn, you, Lavi...

"Excuse me, is this the Black Order?" someone said. I turned and faced no one else than that pedophile from before.

"GYAAAAH! KANDA! LAVIIII!" I screamed and ran behind them.

"What the- YOU! What the fuck are you doing here?! Do you wish to die!?" Kanda screamed at him. Lavi understood who he was and got ready to hit him with his hammer.

"Hey, hey, relax. I just came to apologise..." he said. Both Kanda and Lavi had deadly auras.

"Apologise for what... YOU FUCKING MOLESTER!" Kanda screamed and both, him and Lavi, started chasing him. Oh, God... Here we go again...

**Lenalee's P.O.V.**

I was with Miranda talking about many things while we took some books back to the library, until we heard some screaming.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" I heard Lavi's voice screaming. What the-

"Noah?!" I yelled. Miranda started screaming and I got my innocence ready.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" little Allen said. Huh?

"HEEEEELP MEEE!" the Noah screamed and came behind my back. He was trembling like a fish.

"What's going on here? Lavi. Explain." I said with a serious face.

"That bastard was the one who raped Allen-chan!" he said. Oh... I see now. In a mere second my foot was on his head.

"O-ouch..." the Noah said.

"That's what you get for doing somethig like that to Allen-kun" I told him and soon enough Kanda, Lavi and me were kicking him and punching him with all our might.

**Komui's P.O.V.**

I took a ship from my coffe and stared at the five kids in front of me. Apart one...

"So... What are you doing here again?" I asked the Noah.

"I, uh... came to apologise. I'm willing to work for the Order in order to pay back my debt... So, uhh..." he said, but soon enough Lavi cut him.

"And who told you we want you here!?" he screamed at him.

"PLEASE! I beg you, I'll do anything! I'll tell you everything I know for the Noah and Earl's plans, everything! Please, don't send me back..." he said dramatically. Uhh... What do we do now?

"You think we want little Allen's molester in the Order?" Kanda told him, trying to keep his anger in control. He was showing progress...

"I know you can't trust me... I can't believe what I did either... It wasn't me... Something was controling me, for sure! So, please... Please?" he said again and tried to make a cute face.

"This... doesn't work..." Lenalee said. Oh! My sweet Lenalee! You are so smart, you don't fall for his acting! Well... I couldn't say the same for a certain red-head.

"Ok, let's see how much you'll like it, my new servant." Lavi said devilishly. That's... not good. The Noah swallowed with difficulty and nodded his head.

"So, umm... what's your name?" I asked him.

"Eh? Tikky..." he said.

"Ok, umm... Welcome?" I said hesitantly. He smiled and got dragged out by Lavi. Then silence. Kanda was the one to break it.

"I don't feel like taking revenge now..." he said.

"I kind of feel sad for him..." little Allen said.

"He raped you, stupid moyashi..." Kanda said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he screamed. Cute...

"Ok, ok! You may go now... I have other things to do..." I told them and pushed them all out. Finally, silence...

_A week later_

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

"TIKKY! WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" Lavi screamed. Soon enough, Tikky brought everything Lavi had asked him.

"A-anything else?" he asked hesitantly. That week was the worst of his life.

"Yeah, my shoulders are stiff..." Lavi said. Tikky sighed and started massaging his shoulders.

"Hey La-aaa... vi..." little Allen was about to say, but stopped when he saw Tikky. Instead, he hid behind Kanda's leg.

"Che... Shorty..." Kanda muttered.

"What's wrong, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked worried.

"No-nothing... Go-good morning..." he said and dragged Kanda to their table.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

Allen-chan still hadn't got over it. It only made me want to do worse things to that idiot!

"Hey... Bring me some water..." I told him. He immidiatelly left to bring me the water. Wow... watching him doing all these things would make someone think he liked it. Maybe he's a masochist? Once he brought me my water I through it in his face and stood up. A few seconds later he followed. We went to my room and I sat next to the window.

"You are still that mad at me?" he asked me. I only glared at him. That's not a question, idiot!

"Too bad... Because I start to have feelings for you. You hurt me, you know..." he said. I stared at him wide eyed. What. The. Hell.?

"Huh?" was all I said and then I felt some soft lips on mine.

"You are kidding me, right?" I told him.

"Do I look like I do?" he asked me. He didn't... Oh, fuck...

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"YUUUUU! MY DEAR FRIEND!" Lavi screamed and jumped on top of me.

"What the- GET OFF ME, BAKA USAGI!" I yelled and pushed him.

"Yuu-chan, save me!" he told me.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Chibi asked him. He was ready to cry.

"That stupid molester, Tikky, said he liked me!" he screamed.

"Is he a masochist?" me and Chibi asked together.

"I don't know! Can I sleep in your room!? I don't wanna be alone!" he said. Oh, God, no...

"I guess... it's ok, right Kanda?" Chibi asked me with the cutest face ever.

"Che..." was all I did. Meaning, do whatever you want.

"It's ok..." he told to that stupid rabbit.

"Wow, Allen-chan, you can understand the Kanda language?! You are amazing!" he told him. What the-? Kanda language?! They both laughed at my face and went to the caffeteria. Why me?

**Tikky's P.O.V.**

I was thinking about Lavi. Ok, he had asked me to do some crazy things, for example, he threw his dirty shirt on a high tree from his window and asked me to bring it. Or clean his floor with a towel... And clean his stuff and bring food and even bake some freaking cookies in the middle of the night because he was hungry! WITH HOT CHOCOLATE! Uhh... But they say you do everything for the one you love and it totally convinced me. But it seems like I sceared the hell out of him with my confession. Even willing to sleep at Mr Kitchen Knife's room...

"Huh? How come you are not with Lavi?" someone asked me. Lenalee...

"Oh, I uh... Kind of scared him..." I told her. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I told him my feelings about him... That's all..." I told her. She sighed.

"You raped his little best friend. It's obvious why he's sceared now." she told me.

"Will you keep remind me that all the time?" I asked her. She laughed. THAT'S NOT A LAUGHING MATTER! I SERIOUSLY FEEL AWFULL ABOUT IT!

"Well, it's ok. I'll help." she told me.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I told her, grapping her hand.

"KOMURIN XX!" I heard someone else. Oh-oh...

"Nii-san!" Lenalee yelled. Soon, a monster was chasing me, trying to slice me with a big knife.

"What the hell is going on here!? Do you all love cooking so much!?" I yelled and kept running. This is not happening to me! This Is Not Happening To Me! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!

_Later that day_

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"You can sleep here." I told to Lavi and threw him some pillows and some blankets on the floor.

"Uhh... Thanks... Kanda..." he told me. Hmph... That's what he gets for wanting to sleep into my room.

"Good night, Lavi." Chibi told him and laid on my bed. I laid next to him, after switching off the light.

While I was sleeping something poked my face.

"Kanda... Kanda..." I heard a sleepy voice saying. Chibi...

"What?" I asked him without opening my eyes.

"I want hot chocolate..." he said.

"It's too late go to sleep..." I told him.

"But I want hot chocolate!" he said a bit louder. Why? Why now?

"It's ok, I got it." Lavi said and stood up. He opened the door and there stood Tikky. What the hell?!

"Two hot chocolates, cookies and... Kanda, do you want something?" he asked me.

"I'd like to sleep, thank you!" I yelled at him.

"That's all. And hurry!" he told him and closed the door. Ten minutes later he was back. So, typically, we woke up in the middle of the night, made Tikky bake some freaking cookies and hot chocolate and sat down to eat. In the middle of the night... Yeah... Ok...

"Ok, I'm going to sleep now." I said and exited my room.

"Where are you going?" Tikky asked me. I glared at him.

"Now they are saying jokes. Then they will say some stories. I'M GOING TO SLEEP IN MOYASHI'S ROOM!" I screamed and went to the room. Finally, I can sleep...

_**Hey, I know it's small, but guess who's sick?! YEAH! ME! -.-'' So, I think this chapter was... uh... never mind... What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I add anything? Any ideas for later on? Review and let me know! :D I love you! Byee~~**_


	9. I Won't Leave

_**Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm really happy because I finally pierced my ears again and now I have four in total! Three on the left ear and one on the right! Ok, ahem, enough with me... Now, as for the story, guess what? It's about time... To make everyone accept Tikky! ^_^ Oh, I also want to say that this story is coming close to it's end. There are probably going to be 12 to 13 chapters in total :( . I had fun writing this... Anyway! The story hasn't ended yet, so no need to be depressed! So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~~!**_

**Chapter 9: I Won't Leave**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

A week had passed and Lavi was still in our room. As the days passed I shouted at him more and more. I mean, come on! Everyone could see Tikky's fucking attempts to make him like him a bit! Even I forgave him, what's wrong with this stupid rabbit?!

"Oi! Baka Usagi! It's high time you went back to your room, don't you think?" I told him annoyed.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go back! That Noah will rape me!" he yelled. I sighed.

"You need to understand him, Kanda... After all, Tikky really is the type to rape the others..." Chibi told me.

"Wha- Don't tell me you are on his side!?" I yelled. Oh, please, not him, too!

"Well, you do remember what happened, right?" he told me. I just stared at him.

"You are traumatized..." I stated.

"No, I'm not! It's just that... that... that..." he tried to say, but couldn't find an excuse.

"It's ok, Allen-chan. It's hard to get over something like that. You don't have to explain anything." Lavi told him. Ok, that was enough.

"You two really make me want to slice you. Can't you see how much he has changed!? He even baked you some freaking cookies in the middle of the night!" I yelled.

"That's not enough!" they both said together.

"Urgh... I'm out of here..." I said and headed to the training room.

I started training and that made me forget a bit about what was going on.

"Hey, Kanda." someone said.

"Mari?" I said as I saw him getting closer.

"It's been a while. I heard everything about Allen, though it's hard to believe that you are the one to take care of him." he said.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" I asked him annoyed.

"You hate Allen, don't you?" he said. Actually... he was right.

"Yeah, I hate that Moyashi. But that kid is different." I told him. He looked surprised.

"Different?" he said, trying to understand what I meant.

"Yeah, that kid is different from that Moyashi, so I don't care so much if I have to take care of him. Actually, I'm having fun. Now, if you excuse me..." I said and walked away, leaving him alone. I went back to the room, but the two idiots where nowhere to be found.

"They ran away. I don't know where to..." Tikky said from behind me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I got inside to ask them if they wanted anything from the caffeteria and when they saw me they ran away..." he said. That was... not nice to hear.

"You have to talk to that stupid rabbit." I told him. He chuckled.

"If you manage to tie him on a chair then I might be able to talk to him." he said and left. He was right. There's no way Lavi would just sit and talk to him...

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

"Di-did we manage to get away?" I asked Lavi, tired from running.

"Yeah, we got away..." he said. I could hear his worry in his voice.

"Hey, Lavi... Kanda and the others might be right. Maybe he really did change..." I told him. He glared at me.

"People never change. And don't forget he was our enemy before he came here." he said. I nodded and looked down. I wish we could just accept Tikky. This would be better. Suddenly a light caught my attention from the bottom of that... huge round gap.**(A/N: I'm not sure how to say that, but you know what I mean, right? When they walk in the hallways, isn't there that huge gap? That's what I mean...)**

"Hey, watch that?" I said outloud and tried to see.

"Allen-chan! That's dangerous!" Lavi screamed, but he was too late, as I was already falling!

"GYAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed, but something caught me.

"Are you ok, boy?" Tikky asked me. I stuttered. What was going on?! He took me back to Lavi and put me down.

"Be carefull." he said and walked away.

"Huh?" was all Lavi said. I hesitated for a bit.

"H-hey! Umm... Tha-thanks..." I told him. He looked surprised at first, but then he smiled.

"You are welcome..." he said and walked away.

"He... Did he save you?" Lavi asked.

"Y-yeah... I told you that he had changed..." I told him and stared at the empty space where Tikky stood a few seconds ago.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

No way... That monster couldn't have saved Allen-chan! It's impossible, he... he had raped him, he couldn't have... changed?

"L-Lavi... That's not the Tikky I remember... He is different. Give him a chance..." Allen-chan told me. I looked down.

"Maybe you are right, Allen-chan..." I said and started walking towards my room.

Once I reached there and went inside I saw Tikky waiting there.

"Finally... You came..." he said. I stared at him at first and then talked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my little friend." I told him. He laughed.

"It's ok, I owed him one. After all, forgiving someone who has done something terrible to you isn't easy, especially in his age... So, I'm thankful." he said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was saying the truth. I guess I was wrong about him.

"I was wrong about you. Maybe you are a good guy after all..." I said in the end. He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that from you, but, Lavi... Will you give me a chance?" he asked me. Of course, this wasn't the chance Allen-chan had talked about before.

"I'll think about it." I said. His smile grew.

"I'm so glad!" he said and hugged me. I blushed deeply and pushed him off.

"I said I'll think about it! Don't jump into conclusions!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Sorry, sorry... I couldn't help it." he said with that smile still on his face. Hn... Cute... He started walking towards the door, but then stopped.

"Oh, I forgot something..." he said and came back.

"Wha-mhmnhm!" I couldn't finish my sentance, as a pair of soft lips got pressed on mine. My eyes widened. He pulled off.

"See ya!" he said and left... That... That idiot!

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

I was searching for Kanda. Come to think of it, after that mission we didn't have any time alone. I kind of missed those rare expressions he made only when I was there.

"Where are you, Kanda?" I muttered and kept walking.

"Oh, Allen-kun?" someone said.

"Ah, Lenalee! Have you seen Kanda?" I asked her while she was getting closer.

"No, I haven't seen him... I think my brother sent him on a mission." she said. My eyes widened.

"What?! And what about me!?" I said/shouted.

"Do you really think we are going to let you out of the Order after what happened?" she said. She was right...

"Yeah, but... I don't want to be alone." I said with a sad face. Lenalee smiled simpathetically to me.

"But you still have us... You won't be alone..." she said. I kept my head down.

"It's not the same..." I muttered and left, leaving Lenalee behind. I went to our room and took the flower in my hands.

"I won't leave you... Even if you are not here, I won't leave you... Tall idiot..." I said and tears started falling from my eyes. I don't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop... And I knew that I wouldn't stop till Kanda came back.

**Tikky's P.O.V.**

I was walking around when I heard sobs from a certain room.

"What the hell?" I muttered and slowly opened the door to see a little Allen Walking sobbing over a lotus.

"Leave him alone, Tikky..." someone told me. I turned around to see that Lenalee girl.

"Oh, hey there... What's wrong with him?" I asked her while I closed the door.

"Seems like he gets depressed everytime Kanda is away on a mission. We can't do anything about it, just leave him alone." she said. I nodded and looked back. Poor boy...

**Reveer's P.O.V.**

As usual, we were working non-stop when suddenly we heared an explosion.

"Guys! Guess what!" Komui said. Oh, God... Not again...

"Could it be that you finally decided to help us here?" I told him sarcastically. He laughed.

"Of course not, silly!I found a way to make Allen-chan happy when Kanda is away!" he said happilly. Oh-oh...

"And what is it?" Jonny asked. Bye-bye dear life...

"This!" he said and a Kanda-style robot appeared.

"Uhh... Please, don't tell me it also has his attitude..." I said worried.

"Eh? Of course it does. It had to be like Kanda!" Komui said. No way... The robot took out a sword.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" I screamed and we all started running. Tap grabbed Komui as he was trying to calm down the robot instead of running.

"What should we do?!" Jonny asked while running.

"We have to destroy that thing!" I said.

"Noo! It's for Allen-chan! Allen-chan will be happy with that!" Komui yelled.

"NO, HE WON'T!" we all screamed at him.

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

I heard noise from outside and went to take a look, taking Kanda's flower with me.

"What's all this- GYAAAAH!" I yelled and started running as I didn't have time to go back to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" I asked everyone else who were running beside me.

"I wanted to make you a gift so that you wouldn't be sad when Kanda's away!" Komui said loudly.

"Well, this doesn't make me the least happy!" I yelled at him. He looked depressed.

"Wait a second, if this is supposed to be the soba-man, doesn't this mean he loves Allen-kun!?" Krory said.

"That's right!" Reveer-san said and stopped. He grabbed me and pushed me towards the robot. I was about to scream when it stopped. It stared at me.

"Eh... Eh... Hi?" I said. It grabbed me from my waist and pulled me up.

"Gyaaaaah! Help mee!" I yelled.

"Allen-kun!" I heard many voices saying.

"No, wait! He's playing with him!" Komui said. That wasn't fun...

"I'm about to throw up here! Put me down!" I yelled. Instead, the robot moved me faster.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee screamed. Then I saw a light cutting the robot.

"Who the hell created this?" a dangerous voice said. Kanda!

"Kanda!" I yelled and hugged his waist tightly. He put his hand on my shoulders and glared at the others.

"His fault." everyone said pointing at Komui.

"Eh? Eh?! No, wait! I was only thinking about Allen-chan!" he said and stepped back.

"I will kill you an other time." Kanda said and took me in his hand.

"Here." I told him and gave him the lotus. His eyes widened.

"Why are you holding this!?" he yelled.

"So that I can feel I'm with you. I don't want you to get hurt in a mission and leave me." I told him. He sighed and took the flower.

"I won't go anywhere... So, stop moving that thing a lot..." he said and took me to our room. At least he was back.

**Tikky's P.O.V.**

"How touching..." I said and looked at their direction.

"That was... Kanda, right?" that orange haired guy said.

"Yup... Looks like Allen-chan changed him a lot." Lavi said.

"Haha... I guess that since Kanda changed, everyone can change..." Lenalee said and laughed. Soon the others starting laughing too, including my Lavi. I don't know how did everyone got here, but if he was here then that was all I needed. His laugh was the best thing I had ever heard. Now I know for sure... I will never leave him...

_**Aaaaand~~~ Cut! That was the end of this chapter. Personally, I think it was the most boring chapter ever. I don't have many ideas anymore, so it's kind of difficult to make it interesting. Anyway, I guess you'll soon find out where the older Allen had been all this time :D Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading my story, see you soon! 3**_


	10. I'm Back

_**Hi guys, after a long time I'm finally able to write again! ^_^ A lot of things happened and I didn't even have time to rest! Anyway, I'm so glad I can finally write again :') Want a spoiler? Someone's making his appearance in this chapter~! Guess who! :3 So, here's the tenth chapter, enjoy~!**_

**Chapter 10: I'm back**

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

After sleeping enough to gain back my energy from my previous mission, I finally woke up only to find Chibi panting hard and being red.

"What the hell?" I muttered and placed my hand on his forehead. When I touched him he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning, Kanda..." he said with a sore throat. My face stiffened.

"Good morning... Looks like someone ran down with a cold..." I told him. He laughed - tried to laugh.

"I guess so... I was so sad that you had gone that I damaged my body..." he said looking elsewhere. I sighed.

"No need to be so depressed whenever I go away... I always come back. Plus, you will... you will dissapear eventually..." I said. There was silence for a few minutes.

"I'll go get you some breakfast. Don't get out of the bed for the rest of the day." I told him and went out of our- my room... After dressing up.

When I reached the cafeteria I was surprised to see Tikky feeding Lavi.

"What the hell?" I said loud enough for someone to hear.

"Looks like they finally got over their issues." Lenalee said. I shrugged my shoulders and went to Jerry.

"Good morning, Kanda! Where's our little friend?" he asked as cheerfull as always.

"He cought a cold. Can you make him a good breakfast?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course I can! Everything will be ready in a few minutes. Please, wait." he said and went back to the kitchen. Ten minutes later I was holding a bunch of plates with all kinds of food. Maybe he overdid it a little...

I walked inside the room and Chibi was there, looking at my flower.

"You really like that, don't you?" I told him. He didn't took his eyes of it.

"It's really pretty... And it is also your life... I think it's obvious why I like it." he said. His throat had gotten worse.

"Don't talk. Come here." I told him and patted my hips. He got the point and sat on them.

"Are you going to feed me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, but keep quiet. Your throat is much worse than before." I told him and took the spoon to feed him some soup. He opened his mouth and I shoved the spoon in it. I hope I didn't choke him. From his expression, looks like I didn't. So, I kept feeding him until everything had dissapeared.

"Yummy..." he muttered and went back to bed. I smiled and covered him with the blankets. It didn't take him long to sleep.

"I guess he needs a towel as well..." I wispered so that I wouldn't wake him up. I went to the bathroom and filled a buket with water and then took a towel and returned to the room. I wet the towel and put it on his forehead. After that, not knowing what to do, I went out for some practice.

**Komui's P.O.V.**

"I start to sense Allen's innocence again, the younger one is probably going to dissapear these days." Hevlaska said. I sighed.

"How do we tell this to Kanda? Seems like the samurai thinks the younger Allen and the Allen we know are two different people." I said.

"They do are kind of different. They think different, as younger Allen hasn't been through all these Allen has." she said. I tried to think of something.

"Well, I suppose that no matter how much we like the Allen we have now, the other one is the one that should be here... So, I guess that's just right..." I said. Hevlaska nodded.

"Well, then... I guess someone should talk to Kanda." I said.

"Ask Lavi... He might seem to be stupid, but he is good at talking about these things." she said.

"Yeah, I'll just do that. Thanks, Hevlaska." I said and left.

I searched for Lavi for a while, until I finally found him sitting on a couch talking to Tikky.

"Seems like you two finally accepted each other." I said smiling.

"It's more like: Lavi finally accepted me." Tikky said laughing. As a result he earned a punch from the redhead.

"Lavi, I need you to do me a favour." I said, changing the topic and going to serious mode.

"What is it?" he said, curious about what would come next.

"Hevlaska says Allen will return soon. You need to prepare Kanda... " I told him. He gulped.

"Why me?" he asked. I could already hear the fear in his voice.

"You are good with words... Find a way to make him accept it and not try to change the entire world to keep the younger Allen with him." I said and left, leaving him crying with Tikky comforting him.

**Lavi's. P.O.V.**

Why me? What did I do?! Urgh... I guess I should tell the old man to prepare my grave, if he hasn't done it already. I reached the training room and after taking a deep breath I got inside.

"K-Kanda? Are you here?" I asked and stepped further in.

"What do you want, Baka Usagi?" he asked annoyed.

"I, uhh... I need to talk to you about something serious." I told him. That seemed to distract him.

"Something... Serious? Why am I so surprised?" he said sarcastically.

"Yuu! Anyway, listen here. Hevlaska felt Allen's innocence." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Is he somewhere close?" he asked me, anxious to know.

"He's not in this world, yet, but he is about to come back. This means that Allen-chan will..." I said, but I didn't finish as I saw sadness taking over Kanda's face.

"I-I see... I guess, I should spent the rest of the time with him." he said and left. Really now? I thought it would be more difficult! Give me a break! ... I guess it's a talent, it can't be explained in an other way...

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I walked slowly towards my room. Well, of course I knew he wouldn't stay here forever, but... I really didn't expect him to leave now... What should I do? When he leaves, that annoying Moyashi will be back. I guess... No more smiling...

"Kanda? What happened?" I heard Marie say from behind me.

"Eh? Oh, no, it's nothing... It's just that... It looks like Chibi will disappear sooner or later..." I told him. Wow, it was the first time I had opened my heart to someone...

"Oh, that's too bad. He was really fun to be with... But, still, why the long face? Allen will return, so there won't be a problem, right?" he said. I snapped at this.

"Are you kidding me?! How can you compare Chibi with that annoying Moyashi!?" I yelled at him. He looked confused.

"But... They are the same person..." he said. I stared at him.

"No... No they are not." I said and left. Tch... Comparing my Chibi with that guy...

When I finally reached my bedroom I got slowly inside and sat beside Chibi.

"Hmn... Kanda? What's wrong?" he asked me when he realised I was there.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I told him, but instead he sat on the bed.

"I'm not sleepy anymore. I think I'm fine, too... My throat doesn't hurt and I'm not tired." he said. Well, he did sound better.

"Still, you have to stay in bed." I said. He pouted.

"Come on! I'm fine I said! Come, let's go pull a prank on someone!" he said happilly. Damn it... There was no other choice. I had to spend the rest of the remaining time with him.

"Okay..." I said. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Yaay! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he said and got out of the bed. I sighed and followed him. He surelly had in mind Lavi and Tikky...

**Little Allen's P.O.V.**

Something bad was going on, I could feel it. Kanda didn't look well... I wonder if he cought my cold...

"Hey, do you know where Lavi and Tikky is?" I asked him. He sighed... Again...

"Uhh... I don't know..." he said. I stopped.

"What's wrong with you!? You didn't look like that in the morning!" I told him. Now I was getting worried.

"Uh... it's just that... You will probably go back one of these days and I uh... I'll miss you, I guess..." he said looking down. What. The. Hell.

"But... I don't want to leave, yet..." I muttered. He looked at me with a sad face. Now I get it...

"Well, uh... But I'm still here! So, let's do something fun before I vanish!" I said happilly. He tried to smile back and we kept on walking in silence.

We reached the caffeteria and I looked around to see my two targets.

"Not here, huh?" I muttered and headed to their room with Kanda close behind, but when we finally reached it I just couldn't open the door.

"What the- NO! Tikky... Ah! S-stop you i-idiot! Ahhn~!" Lavi said from the back of the door... Kind of... Loudly...

"Shh... You don't want to be heard, do you?" Tikky told him.

"K-Kanda?" I said speechless. He quickly took me in his arms and took us from there.

"BAKA USAGI!" he screamed at the top of his lungs when we were a few meters away. What was going on...?

After that Kanda took us back to the caffeteria and ordered something for us to drink.

"So, um... What was happening in there, Kanda?" I asked him and drank a bit of my juice. He stared at me and I looked back with confused eyes. He sighed...

"You... Can't you understand?!" he asked me. I kept on staring him with confused eyes.

"Wha- Uh... How do I-? Uhh... Umm... Ok, listen, what was actually going on there was... Umm... Tikky was doing to Lavi the same thing he did to you when he took you from me, but unlike then, Lavi seems to... want it." he said. What the...

"EHHH?!" I yelled and as a result everyone stared at us.

"Quiet you idiot!" Kanda scolded me and hit me on the head. Ouch...

"But how could he possible want that!?" I asked him.

"Well, it's not that bad if both want it. You... You can also feel good from it..." he tried to explain me.

"How?" I asked him sweatdropping. He blushed.

"YOU'LL LEARN WHEN YOU GROW UP!" he yelled, earning everyone's eyes again. I pouted. I wanted to learn now.

"What's going on, you two? You have been shouting for a while..." Lenalee suddenly told us.

"Oh, hey! Lenalee, can you please tell me how can you feel good from- mhnnm~!" I didn't finish my sentence as Kanda closed my mouth with his hand.

"What brings you here, Lenalee?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Uh... You were shouting, so I got curious." she said.

"Well, nothing to worry about. Same old, stupid things..." Kanda told her and left, holding me like a potato sack.

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

That stupid brat! What the hell was he about to ask Lenalee?!

"Hey! Hey, put me down, you tall idiot!" he yelled from behind my back.

"Shut up, Chibi!" I told him.

"Put me DOWWWN!" he yelled again and started kicking the air and punching my back.

"Keep acting like that and I will fart in your face!" I threatend him. Eww...

"Don't you dare!" he growled.

"I won't do it if you stop." I said and he immidiatelly stopped.

"Gross..." he muttered. Agreed... Suddenly, he started to glow.

"What the hell?" I muttered and put him down.

"Ka-Kanda?" he said worried. Please, don't tell me... He is not leaving, right?!

"But, I don't want to go, yet!" he said, tears falling from his eyes. Then he stopped glowing.

"I'm still here..." he said.

"Yeah, but... Why?" I asked him. As if he knew.

"I don't know..." he said. See? As I said.

"Come on, let's go to Komui." I told him and took his hand.

We reached Komui's office and I knocked the door.

"Come in, Kanda." he said in a serious voice. I got in.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He looked at me and then at Chibi.

"Well, looks like the reason he is here is the innocence. Hevlaska told me right now that Allen was about to come, but something stopped him. So, I knew you would come here to ask me about it..." he said.

"Great... Do we know when he will leave for real?" I asked him again. He sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. And including what happened right now, he might have been trapped in our world." he told us. Huh?

"Wait, what about Moyashi?" I said. Ok, I hated him, but this didn't mean he had to disappear in another dimension.

"Same as the young Allen... Listen, Kanda. You have to keep an eye on Allen at all times. If you see anything weird happening report it immidiatelly. Got it?" he asked me. I nodded my head and went out. Now, what?

"Kanda... Am I going to stay here forever?" Chibi asked me. I looked at him.

"I don't know... What would you do if you really were to stay here forever?" I asked him back. He looked down.

"I would go to Mana... I'm having fun here, but he's my foster father!" he said. That guy... Lenalee had told me before about that! But this means...

"Chibi... Mana is... He is not in this world." I told him. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked me worried.

"That guy... Mana... Died... When Moyashi was still young..." I told him. His eyes filled with horror.

"No..." he muttered. I kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, don't get so emotional. This isn't your world. I don't know what's going to happen in your reallity." I told him and hugged him. He was shaking like a fish.

"It's ok... I'm still here..." I told him and took him to our- my room. I hadn't realised how late it was. It would be better if we slept a bit.

In the middle of the night I felt something tugging me.

"Kanda... I'm thirsty. And a bit hungry..." Chibi told me.

"Urgh... Can't you wait till morning?" I told him half asleep.

"No." was his answer. Ok, I got it. I stood up and went out of the room with him behind me. We went to the caffeteria.

"Stay here and I'll make you something." I told him and went to the kitchen. I found some cookies in the table and I made him some hot chocolate. I went back and gave them to him.

"Thanks, Kanda!" he said happilly and sat on my lap when I sat beside him.

"Eh... Che..." was all I said and I rested my head on my hand. Before I realised it we were both sleeping.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

The next morning, when everyone had woken up and headed to the caffeteria, they were greeted with a big surprise. Lavi was the first to speak.

"What the... WHY IS KANDA SLEEPING WITH ALLEN ON TOP OF HIM!?" he yelled making the two start waking up. When they finally opened their eyes and stared at each other it took them a minute to realise what was going on.

"GYAAAAAH!" they both screamed and fell on the floor.

"Wh-Why the hell were you on top of me?!" Kanda yelled.

"How the hell should I know, BaKanda!" Allen yelled back.

"Wait, guys! Were's Allen-chan!?" Lavi interupted.

"Huh... Wait, if you are here then Chibi is..." Kanda muttered and then looked down. Allen was as confused as he had never been before. Suddenly Kanda stood up and ran away.

"What the..." Allen muttered.

"I'll explain." Lavi offered.

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I was stunned as I listened Lavi speaking.

"Wait, so let's take it from the start. I disappeared and in my place came my self from the past. Reever thought it was best if Kanda took care of me, so he asked him to do it as an order. Kanda got to like me as time passed and he didn't even want me to come back and now as a result he is depressed?" I said not believing it myself. Lavi nodded.

"Any questions?" he asked me.

"Yeah. An important one. What the hell with all these nicknames?!" I shouted. Lavi laughed.

"Oh, this... Well, you see... You were pretty cute when you were young. No one could just call you Allen." he said scratching his neck.

"Ok, then another one. What the hell is he doing here?" I asked pointing at Tikky.

"Eh? Me?" he said confused. What the hell?! He had even got used to it!? This guy is our enemy!

"Oh, you see, a lot of things happened and Tikky ended up becoming our ally... And my, uhh... L-lover..." he said whispering the last part.

"What. The. Hell?!" I said. What was going on here!?

"Relax, Allen-kun. It's not that bad." Lenalee told me. I tried to calm down. Well, I needed some time to get used to all of these things...

"Ah! Timcampy! I missed you so much!" I said when I saw my little flying friend and hugged him.

"Well, I suppose now we only have to deal with Kanda, right?" I heard Lavi saying, but didn't pay attention. I'm sure that guy will be able to come back to his old self. Still, I was so happy I was home again.

"By the way, Allen-kun. Where have you been all this time?" Lenalee asked me.

"Eh? Oh, I had returned to the past and met Mana again. We talked and did stuff together like we used to. I told him I was Allen from the future and he fully understood. I'm so glad I spent some time with him. I had missed him a lot. Heh... When I was about to disappear again he told me not to forget to keep walking. Hehe, how nostalgic." I said feeling really happy, instead of sad. At least now I wouldn't be depressed everytime I remembered him.

"Really? That's great! I'm so glad for you, Allen-kun!" Lenalee said. We both smiled at each other. Yup, sure it was better to be at home again.

_**End of chapter 10. This took a while as I wrote the story in parts, so sorry if there's something you don't understand and please tell me if it confuses you at any part. I guess things happened really quickly. I don't know why, but I just can't write the details I had in mind at first. I guess I'm in a hurry to finish it... This is definitelly bad. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! There are still two more chapters coming, so be prepared for some more laughter. So, until next time~!**_


	11. I'm Not Gone

_**Hello to everyone who got bored of waiting for my chapter, (this goes especially for BikiChan007), but after all this time I think it's finally the time... So, even though I'm tired as hell I'll do it! I think... I can probably make Kanda watch Allen after an exausting mission and end up having hard se-**_

_**Allen: MisutoChan!**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Allen: This is a rated T story! Write those perverted comments on your rated M stories!**_

_**Me: Huuh? Uhh... I guess you are right...**_

_**Kanda: Damn...**_

_**Me: I feel you, Kanda...**_

_**Everyone: Hurry up and write the story!**_

_**Me: Che... Fine! Enjoy the chapter, damn it!**_

_**Everyone: xP ... :3**_

**Chapter 11: I'm Not Gone**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

It had been a month since Allen had returned, but Kanda was worse than before.

"Uhh... Hey, Lavi! This starts to annoy me! When will he get over it!?" Allen asked his red-head friend.

"How should I know?! Now, leave us alone!" he answered him and kept getting feed by Tikky... Allen's eyes widened.

"Uhh... Gross..." he said and took ALL of his food and went to Kanda's table. Kanda looked at him weirdly.

"Ok, we'll make a deal. You let me eat here today and I'll do whatever you want for a week..." Allen told him with a serious face. Kanda realised what was going on and smirked.

"Ok, are you sure though?" he asked him in a sadistic tone. Allen glared at him.

"You'd better not be into something funny, BaKanda..." he told him in the end. Of course, this ment yes... In their own language.

"Ok, enjoy your lunch, Moyashi..." Kanda said and started eating his soba again. Allen didn't know if he should feel threatend, disgusted or annoyed.

"S-sure..." he said in the end with difficutly.

Once Allen was over with his lunch Kanda didn't lose a minute.

"Come!" he ordered. Allen jumped in his seat. He slowly turned to look at him frightened.

"Am I his dog or something?" he muttered and stood up. They started walking towards the training grounds.

"Kanda, where are we going?" Allen asked him in the end.

"To practice, stupid. I really want to kick your butt..." Kanda answered him, making Allen growl at him.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Allen said and got all fired up _**(A/N: Why does this sentence reminds me so much of Natsu from Fairy Tail?)**_

"Sure, Moyashi..." Kanda said smirking.

After many hours fighting each other, they finally got tired and collapsed.

"Hey, Moyashi... Get off..." Kanda told him tired.

"No... It's comfortable..." Allen answered with a smile on his face. He really didn't thought that Kanda would have such comfortable chest.

"I said... Gett. Off." Kanda growled this time, though it was already too late, as Allen had already driften into a deep sleep.

"Uhh... Stupid, Moyashi... Just like Chibi..." Kanda muttered and picked him up with the little strength he had, bridal style.

"How can he be so thin and light when he eats so much?" he asked himself and went up to his room. Since he had gotten used to it, he got into his room from the start, forgetting for a while that Allen wasn't Chibi anymore.

"Damn... I'm too tired to get him back to his own room... Che..." he said and threw him on his bed, but he tripped and fell on him. Without any strength left, they slept like that.

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I felt something heavy on my chest... I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes and saw a dead Kanda on me.

"GYAAAAH! A DEAD BODY IS ON ME!" I yelled. He growled.

"I'm not dead, idiot!" he said with a sleepy voice... He turned his messy head and looked at me. He was... cute.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, right... Uh... Good morning." I said in the end. He stared at me.

"You say that, though it's probably midnight right now..." he muttered.

"Eh?! Already?! I have to go back to my room... Uhh... Would you mind getting off of me?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Actually, yeah. So, stay like that." he said and went back to sleep. What the hell?!

"Hey! You are heavy! Get off!" I yelled at him. He glared at me. He moved and grapped me like a kid would grap it's teddy bear on it's sleep.

"Ka-Kanda?" I muttered, but he was already snoring lightly... His face was very peacefull when he slept...

"Damn..." I said and closed my eyes as well.

When I woke up the next morning Kanda was already gone.

"He could have woken me up at least..." I muttered with a sleepy voice.

"What are you muttering about first thing in the morning?" I heard a voice saying from the floor. I looked down and saw Kanda half awake there.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Chibi also tended to kick in his sleep, but at least he didn't threw me out of it!" he growled. I looked at him confused.

"By Chibi, you mean... My younger self?" I asked him. He blushed and got up quickly.

"It's morning. Hurry up to your room!" he told me.

"You were the one who didn't let go of me!" I told him back. He looked at me with a sad face.

"But you are still not him..." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that I just hoped Chibi would come back! That's all!" he said looking down. Wait a minute...

"Kanda... Are you in love with my younger self?" I asked him out of the blue. His eyes widened and his face became just like a tomato.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he yelled at me. I laughed at that.

"You know, you don't look scary at all right now... But you know what? I'm not gone. I just grew up... A little faster than you would have expected, but that's how we were supposed to meet... At this age. I don't know what happened here with my younger self, but I think if we started to hang out you would realise that I really am him." I told him smiling. He was stunned and didn't know what to say. In the end he just wishpered and "ok" and we went to the caffeteria together.

_~ A month later ~_

"Kanda! Wake up! I know you are tired, but we have to go on a mission!" I yelled outside of his door, but I got no answer.

"How about we just let him be for now, Allen?" Lavi suggested. I was furious.

"NO! It has to be him!" I yelled and got into the room slamming the door before Lavi and Lenalee could get in. I could actually hear them sighing and muttering.

"Kanda Yuu! Wake up now!" I told him and got over his head. Then, out of the blankets, a hand appeared and pushed my head down so that my lips could meet their pair.

"What an awefull morning." he said smirking. I glared at him.

"GET. UP. NOW!" I yelled and pushed him out of the bed. He sat up and scratched his head.

"What the hell?! That's not how you are supposed to greet your lover, you know!" he yelled at me. I wish I could answer to him, but I was too busy blushing at the sight in front of me. Kanda seemed to understand that too...

"You like what you see? Want me to get my underwear off as well so you can have a full sight of this?" he said pointing at his body.

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

"GET DRESSED!" Allen screamed and got out of the room.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked as we watched him going away.

"I think it's too obvious, Lenalee..." I told her. Right then, Kanda appeared with an annoyed look on his face.

"Tikky doesn't wake you up like that, right?" he asked me.

"Nope. I do." I told him. He stared at me.

"Right. It's always the uke's fault." he commented and followed Allen. What the hell?!

"Hehe... Relax, Lavi... He's teasing you! Teasing!" Lenalee told me, trying to relax me.

"Hmph! Let's go!" I told her and we went as well.

**Krory's P.O.V. **

It was a beautifull morning. The sun was shining and the birds where singing beautifully. I was about to enter the room with the flowers, when I saw Allen-kun.

"Good morning, Allen-kun." I told him smiling. He turned and glared me.

"GET LOST! DON'T TALK TO ME! AAAAHHH!" he screamed and left. Huh? Then I saw the Kanda.

"Goog mor-"

"Die." he said and left. What was going on today? The Lavi appeared.

"Lavi. Good mor-"

"He said it was the uke's fault! What the hell!?" he yelled and left as well. Then Lenalee appeared. No. Not this time.

"Good morning, Krory." she told me smiling. Oh, thank God...

"Lenalee... What is going on?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Well, it's complicated. I didn't understand very well. Things sure happen quickly though... I guess the fact that Allen-kun and Kanda are together has brought many changes

"Eh? Allen-kun and Kanda? Since when?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Since a week ago. Kanda finally realised that Allen-kun and his younger self where the same person and accepted him. Allen-kun, on the other hand, had fallen for him a while before..." she explained.

"I see... That's good, I guess..." I said and smiled. Then we said goodbye and went back to our business...

_~ After the mission ~_

**Lavi's P.O.V.**

"Man, I'm tired..." I said and collapsed on the bed.

"Want me to massage you?" Tikky asked me. I smiled.

"Nahh... It's not that bad... Hey, wanna do something fun?" I asked him. He smirked. I stood up immediatelly and went out. We took Lenalee as well.

"Shh..." I did and put my ear on their door. Lenalee and Tikky did the same.

"Ow, Kanda! It hurts!" Allen yelled.

"Be quiet. It'll fit. Just stay still." Kanda said. What the hell?

"I'm telling you it hurts! Ow! Don't push it more, dammit!"

"Ok, ok... I'll take it out... "

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee wishpered and I didn't hear something.

"Damn... Owe! Ow! Ok, ok, stop. Just water or some oil will do." Allen said. What are you saying, Allen?!

"I can lick it."

"No need."

"Come on, strech them a bit more..."

"Nnhh... He-hey! You said you would lick it, not suck as well! That's enough! I'm going to the toilets!" Allen said. We all stood back and pretended we were talking.

"Oh, hey Allen..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey guys... Damn, it's stucked..." he muttered. Then we noticed a ring on his finger. Huh?

"Um... Allen-kun..." Lenalee said. He looked at her and then at all of us.

"Oh, you thought we did something naughty? Haha, no... Kanda just tried to make that ring fit, but it's too small." he said and looked at it.

"Phew... I'm glad we still haven't lost our innocent Allen..." I said relieved.

"What are you talking about? We have been doing it every night since we have been together..." Kanda said. My eyes widened.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed and started chasing him around. The others tried to stop me and came running behind me.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

"I feel like I've done this before..." Tikky said.

"Me too..." Lenalee agreed.

"Lavi! Stop!" Allen yelled.

Like usual Krory was walking around the halls thinking about the beautiful day...

"OUT OF MY WAY~!" Kanda screamed.

"Eh? EEEHH!" Krory yelled and started running until he found an opened door and stepped in.

"Why... Why does this always happen to me!?" he yelled frustrated.

"Umm... Krory-san, what are you doing in my room?" Miranda said from behind him.

"Eh! Uh... I'm sorry... I uhh... " Krory tried to explain, but he couldn't think of anything.

And with things being like that in the Order, in another world someone else was getting ready to meet his first love once again... _**(A/N: Guess who?)**_

_**Ok, so the ending was very lame and things escalated very quickly and I'm a big failure and... boohoo... Anyway, I tried. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope the other chapter won't take me so long. The last chapter :'( I'll miss this story... My friend told me I should make the same story with Kanda being the one to come from the past. I don't know... Just think how much it would take me o.O But a oneshot would be nice... What do you think? Should I make a oneshot with Kanda coming from the past? Review and let me know, pwease~ :3 Until next time! ^_^**_


End file.
